


Find a Way to You

by JBlinger



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Zhu Xingjie/Zhou Yanchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBlinger/pseuds/JBlinger
Summary: A world where everyone has a soulmate, but the journey to find him/her is rather difficult. You start hearing glimpses of your soulmate's thoughts in your head, which can be a nuisance- especially if you're trying to study.Zhengting has been hearing these thoughts for a while and to be honest they often make him question his soulmate's sanity, but no one is perfect, right? Plus, his soulmate sounds cute.(Please forgive me for the lame ass title. I rated teen only because of language but it could change as the story goes on)





	1. Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> I decided to explain this Soulmate Universe here because even if it's introduced in the first chapter, it can sound a bit confusing. So basically people starts hearing their soulmate's thoughts only when they make decisions in their life that will eventually make them meet their soulmate. Everyone that already hears them has these so called "Days" when they keep hearing random glimpses of what the other person thinks. So the thoughts can't be heard every day, but The Days can get more frequent in two cases: one, if your soulmate has just started hearing you. Two, if you two are getting closer to your meeting.  
> Even so, finding your soulmate can be pretty hard, especially cause there can be distance problems and such.  
> I hope it's more clear now! As I said, the story explains it as well plus you'll see how it works as the chapters go on.
> 
> Hope you like it!

That was the third sigh Zhengting exhaled in a minute. He’s never been good with humanistic subjects, hence his major in dance and minor in chemistry. So why does he have to study for a course called “History of Classic Dance”? He’s about to go crazy.

_And what exactly does a damn painter have to do with this?_ He thinks, looking at Degas’ name as if he just killed his dog. _I want to die._

 

He hopes it’s not one of The Days for his soulmate, otherwise he’d be really worried for his sanity.

 

They learnt how the whole soulmate thing worked way before they even learnt how to write. Everybody has a soulmate, but you only start hearing his thoughts when your life decisions bring you to the right path (that means, when you’re close to the moment Fate decided for you two to meet). But you don’t _always_ hear them, even after that. There are what are called “The Days”, that occur randomly, and during those days you hear your soulmate. Sometimes it even happens that you have Days for a week straight, but the average is twice or three times a week.

If you’re lucky sometimes your Day is the same as your soulmate, but it’s rare. And really hard to tell, especially if you still don’t know who your soulmate is.

 

Zhengting is at his third year of University, he has a nice job at his campus’ reception to help his parents pay his tuition and he hears his soulmate’s thoughts. He’s been hearing them for a while, and from what he can hear…he’s a bit of a dork. And a huge fan of Marvel Cinematic Universe apparently, since Zhengting’s activities are sometimes interrupted with random thoughts like “What if Loki is actually in love with Thor, but he can’t admit it?”. Honestly, who even thinks about something like that?

Nevertheless, those random and inappropriate thoughts often leave him with a feeling of fondness, even as weird as they are. He hasn’t met him yet, but being the top student he always was he’s really focused on his studies and doesn’t spend too much time thinking about it. His friends often tease him, especially those who already found their soulmate, but he doesn’t mind that. He keeps saying that when the moment is right he’ll meet him. The truth is: he’s curious. So curious about whoever his person is.

 

His trail of thoughts are suddenly interrupted by someone standing in front of him.

«Um…hi» the boy says, voice warm but a bit shaky. He’s probably shy, and surely didn’t expect someone this young at the reception.

As Zhengting looks up to greet him, he notices this kid is Asian as well.

«Hi!» he answers with a big smile. «First year?»

It’s right before the start of the semester, and for Zhengting that means that his days at the reception are packed with the arrival of the first years, that always look so confused and cling on their suitcases as if they’re afraid of the whole world.

«Yes…they told me to come to this block and ask you»

«You must be a music student then! Can I have your name?» Zhengting asks politely, moving his book away to look at the list of arrivals for today.

«Not really music but yeah, I guess… Cai Xukun. It’s written with-»

«I know, don’t worry, I’m from China as well» Zhengting smiles at the boy, who now seems even more embarrassed. _He’s kind of cute. And pretty, too._

«I’m sorry for assuming, but I had a few accidents with my name already so…»

«Oh, it’s fine! I know the feeling, my name is Zhu Zhengting and you don’t want to know how they write it» that makes Xukun laugh, so Zhengting relaxes as well.

«Okay, found you. Your room is one of the nicest, you got lucky» he says, turning to look for the right key «I’ll show you the way, follow me!»

The boy clings on his suitcase a bit more, but he looks less flustered now. He even starts a conversation as they walk.

«I didn’t think I’d see anyone studying yet» he states, clearly referring to his book back in the office.

«Yeah, I like to have an advantage, especially with subjects I’m not good at. I saw what will be one of my courses this semester and I decided to start studying, simply because I won’t feel like it later» he answers, still smiling at the boy. «You said you don’t really do music? What’s your major?»

«It’s…Informatics. But I have a minor in Dance, so that’s why they put me here I guess?»

«Dance? No way! I’m majoring in Dance! And I have a minor in Chemistry»

«Sounds like neither of us is so keen on humanistic subjects then» Xukun almost _giggles._ Seriously, how cute is this guy?

«Not really, no» Zhengting laughs «I don’t really care though. Here, this is you» he stops in front of a room and opens it for him, staying outside as the other takes the key and goes in, looking around to take in his surroundings.

«It’s… really nice, I like it!» he then says, a relieved smile on his lips.

«Told you it was. You’re here first since it’s still early and I bet you’ll have roommates, but you can call dibs on the bed you like best and set your dominance while you’re still alone».

That made Xukun laugh again. «I’ll do that, thanks!»

«Don’t thank me, it’s my duty. Once you’re done unpacking you can go explore I guess? Oh, and there’s a meeting for first years this evening at 8 pm, they will probably talk about this University’s history and then give you a tour of our campus. Don’t miss it, seriously, or you’ll get lost while looking for the bathrooms. If you have any questions just come to the reception, me or my colleagues will be there. All clear?»

«Clear, sir- can I call you sir? Is that weird? How do I call you?»

«Jesus, not sir. Just go by my name or Zhengting-ge, okay?» Zhengting says, laughing once again at Xukun shyness.

 «Okay, Zhengting-ge. See you!»

«See you, Xukun».

As Zhengting makes his way back, he can already hear more voices than before. Sure enough, a bunch of first years is waiting by his office. The boy sighs internally and prepares himself for a long ass day.


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting has a headache, and his soulmate isn't helping

«All I’m asking you, Yanchen» Zhengting says, massaging his temples to ease his throbbing headache «is why do you care so much about my soulmate. Honestly, you care more than me!»

«I care ‘cause you’re not even searching for him!»

«So? I’ll find him, I just don’t want to rush things! I told you, I’m okay like this already»

«Oh trust me, this is exactly the problem. When you’ll find him you’ll understand, it’s- really different when you find him, everything changes and what you now call “okay” will be like a poor excuse of being fine, and you’ll see I was right, and you’ll regret not searching for him». There it is. Zhengting wants to roll his eyes, he really wants, but he knows his headache will get worse if he does. But his best friend and his “I know better” attitude can really get to his nerves sometimes.

«As if you’d know what it’s like not to have a soulmate, you probably don’t even remember! You found Xingjie when you were…what, 14?»

«13 and a half, and why is that? Cause I was looking for him!»

«Oh please, you just got lucky»

«That sounded petty, ‘Ting. And still, you’re doing nothing to help your luck!»

«Gosh, can we please stop this? I have a headache, you’re making it worse _and_ I have work in two hours»

«Fine, jeez. You stubborn thing. But you said it yourself, your Days are more frequent lately, we know what it means!»

Yeah. God be damned, he knows what that means. Everybody does. If your Days seem to be more frequent all of a sudden it means your soulmate has just started hearing you. Therefore, Zhengting is slightly closer to meeting his.

It’s stupid to deny it, he _is_ curious and he can’t wait to meet him. He just doesn’t want to make things quicker, because he believes Fate has its own ways and times.

«Whatever. Just  leave me alone for today, okay?»

«I will, dumbass. Xingjie is on his way so my time to bug you is over anyway»

«Awesome» Zhengting huffs, sarcasm heavy on his voice. Great. Xingjie coming over means he’ll be the third wheel for the next hour or so. It’s not that he doesn’t like them. He loves Yanchen, he’s his best friend ever since middle school, and he can’t not love Xingjie when he makes Yanchen so damn happy. The thing is that even if he got used to it, even if he spent the entirety of high school with them, there’s still something incredibly cheesy in the air when they’re together and Zhengting doesn’t always feel like dealing with it. Especially not today, with his headache and those damned 6 hours of work ahead of him. God, how will he even-

**Racist pieces of shit. I could kill them all.**

Zhengting sits up all of a sudden. It’s one of his Days? Again? Moreover, what’s got into his soulmate lately? He was never so aggressive, he seems angrier than ever.

«What the fuck» Zhengting mutters. Unfortunately, not quietly enough for Yanchen to miss it.

«What is it? A Day again?»

«Uh…yes? But- damn, I’m starting to worry, he thinks stuff like…killing people?»

«Well, he must be in college, so honestly I relate. What did he think?»

«That he could just kill them all, and…shit! Yanchen!»

«What?! What’s wrong? Gosh this is a damn roller coaster, what is it now?»

«I know something about him…»

«…come again?»

«He’s…well, he’s not white. Cause he thought… “racists pieces of shit”»

Yanchen literally starts glowing, and Zhengting doesn’t like the look in his mischievous eyes. So he raises his hand before his best friend has even the chance to talk.

«No, I won’t start looking for every guy who’s not white, are you kidding me?»

«I wasn’t about to suggest that, you idiot!» Zhengting doesn’t believe him. Hell no, he doesn’t. «But, what if he’s Chinese too? Gosh, if he’s Chinese and you meet in America I want to buy the rights for a book!»

«Oh my God, shut up»

«What is it that I’m hearing about rights for a book?» Zhengting and Yanchen both look up to the door and sure enough Xingjie is standing there, looking tired as ever but with a cheesy smile on his face directed to his boyfriend. Zhengting  wants to coo at them and sigh at the same time.

«Hi, Xing-ge» he says instead. Xingjie only raises his hand as a greeting, too busy hugging his boyfriend.

«Babe, Zhengting’s soulmate is not white!» Yanchen then almost shouts, smiling happily.

«Good, whites are assholes»

«Yeah, his soulmate thinks so too»

«Guys» Zhengting finally speaks up «I’m right here!»

«Yeah, sorry ‘Ting» Yanchen says cutely, showing his signature perfect smile. Xingjie coos at him and Zhengting decides he’ll just close his eyes and ignore everything for the next hour.

**Fucking leave me alone, asshole!**

Well, everything aside from his really angry soulmate apparently. Zhengting winces as the sudden stranger thought fills his mind.

«Jesus, it must really be a bad day today…»

«Is it him again? ‘Ting?»

«He’s…angry at someone I think…»

«Honestly I don’t blame him» Xingjie says «it’s like everyone in campus can’t shut up today, with the new basketball members and all. I swear to God at least ten people stopped me to ask if I heard the news. Hell if I care about the basketball team, I have songs to write here!»

«We don’t know if his soulmate is here though, ‘Jie. Maybe not»

«Well whatever, he must be in college so he has every right to be angry at someone»

«I said that as well! ‘Ting is worried though…» Zhengting decides to tune out the conversation and focuses on his soulmate. It’s a weird thing, this bond. Especially on the Days, where the bond was stronger, it was possible to get a hold of your soulmate’s state of mind. Of course Zhengting doesn’t need that today, he knows by now his soulmate is angry, but that doesn’t stop him from being awfully concerned.

_Are you okay?_ He thinks, trying to make his thoughts as loud as possible. _Don’t be angry, it’s alright._ He often did that, he tries to communicate with his soulmate. It’s extremely rare that soulmates have Days together, but “rare” means there still is a small possibility and he isn’t about to lose that.

All he can do now is close his eyes and hope that he, _wherever_ he is, can hear him and calm down. Oh, and maybe wish for his headache to give him a break.

 

 

 

Turns out, his headache doesn’t give him a break. He’s about to scream, really.

And Xingjie was right about the whole campus not being able to shut up about the new basketball members. Zhengting couldn’t care less honestly, and yet all he hears today is about the two kids in the first year that managed to enter the team. One of them is Chinese, and apparently everyone that walked close to the reception thinks he wants to know that ‘cause “Well, you’re Chinese too, right? Solidarity!”.

He can feel it coming, the moment he’ll finally snap at the first soul who speaks to him and doesn't ask for just the keys to his room.

«Uh, sorry, I have to ask you something»

«Yes, _yes,_ I know» Zhengting says in despair without even looking up «I know about the damn new player so-» but then he looks up and –shit. He really wishes he’d looked up before talking because in front of him is standing the nice kid. The nice, quiet kid who always greets him and thanks him when he gives him his key. The nice, quiet and humble kid that majors in Informatics. Cai Xukun. He even remembers his name, for fuck’s sake.

«Shit» he begins again, embarrassed «shit, I’m so sorry, I thought it was one of those jocks again and I’m so tired, sorry Xukun…»

«It’s okay» he answers, softly as usual. Zhengting is so relieved that someone is finally talking with a normal tone. «I’m guessing it’s just a bad day for the both of us. ‘S fine, man».

Now that he mentions it, it’s clear that Xukun is having it bad too. His hair is a mess, as if he kept running his hands through it, he has bags under his eyes and his big doe eyes look tired.

«Still, I’m sorry. What did you want to ask?»

«I…do you know if there’s a peaceful place where I can study?»

«Uh…your room?»

«I’ve been sexiled. Trust me, I wouldn’t even go near the room until tonight» Zhengting grimaces, shaking his head right after.

«I’m so glad my roommate keeps the dirty stuff in his boyfriend’s room…then, the library?»

«I was there just now» Xukun says, raising his books and pencil case to show him «but…I find it really hard to study there, cause… there’s too many people and I tend to get distracted, I hate studying in libraries…plus –well, I’m sorry since apparently you’ve been bombarded with this gossip today but I am the new basketball player, and…people just keeps coming up to me and asking questions, it’s a nightmare! I’m kind of a loner, I don’t like talking to strangers, and the questions are really stupid and racist, I have an essay to write and I can’t do it ‘cause my head fucking hurts and stupid cheerleaders won’t stop coming at me and ask me if it’s true that in China we don’t have showers, I -» Zhengting stops his rambling with a hand on his shoulder.

«Relax» he begins, keeping his voice low. He switches to Chinese too, hoping their language will soothe him «your head will hurt more if you keep talking like that, you know?»

«I know, I’m sorry» he answers in Chinese, looking suddenly way more relaxed «I’ve been angry all day…»

«I would have been too if they asked me stupid ass questions like that. Do you want something for your headache? I have medicine here»

«No, it’s fine…I just need a silent place to study, the headache will go away I guess»

Zhengting looks at him, finding nothing but despair in those big eyes, and he feels so sorry. He wants to help, he wants to help him so bad. He curses at himself and his “mum-like” attitude, as Yanchen calls it. It takes him less than a minute to decide, it’s ridiculous. He barely knows the kid and yet there he is, about to break a campus’ rule for him.

«I shouldn’t offer…» Xukun’s gaze flies up to him and he looks so hopeful, gosh, how can he even be that cute? «Look, here in my office I have a spare desk I don’t use and…well it’s not completely silent but it’s surely better than the library, and no-one will pay attention to you here anyway».

Xukun blinks a couple of times, probably taken aback by the sudden offer.

«Isn’t it…forbidden? Like…normal students can’t enter the reception, it was written in the regulation»

«You’re literally the only first year who read that, you know?» Zhengting grins «Yes, it’s forbidden because some students stole stuff…it was before I arrived, I don’t know anything about it. But if I guarantee for you, for example saying you’re a guy I tutor, no-one will kick you out. So what do you say?»

It takes Xukun less than a second to nod and enter the reception, smiling and thanking him over and over.

Zhengting smiles and frees the other desk for him to sit there, hoping their day would somehow get more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second chapter is here! I hope I don't get yelled at for pairing Yanchen with Xingjie in this fic hehe. Honestly, I sort of ship him with both Zeren and Xingjie and it just made sense here, so I'm sorry to any Yanren shipper who's reading this, but you got to admit that Xingjie and Yanchen are cute as well!  
> In this chapter Zhengkun / Kunting (I still don't know how to call them) are even cuter than they were in the previous, it made me squeal as I was writing lol, I hope you like this side of them.  
> Anyways, let me know what you think! I'll try to keep daily updates as much as I can, especially since the chapters are not that long.  
> Once again, my twitter is @wannaseehim if you want to come talk to me about this fic or Idol Producer or anything really. I promise I'm nice **


	3. Good Boys

 

Before they know it, it becomes a routine.  
With the classes he has, Zhengting usually takes the evening shift, the one nobody else wants ‘cause it ends at midnight. He’s fine with it, that means he can study in peace.  
Xukun thinks the same thing. The second time he comes, he does it hesitantly and with a shy look in his eyes. When Zhengting welcomes him willingly, he relaxes and they spend the evening studying in comfortable silence.  
After that, Xukun spends almost every evening (at least when he doesn’t have basketball practice) with him. Zhengting would never admit it but he finds his company so quiet and peaceful that he’s almost sad when Xukun doesn’t come.

  
His soulmate seems more stressed than ever though, his Days are usually nightmares and he’s starting to get really worried. Seriously, he was never like that before, what’s happening now? Why is he always so mad, why doesn’t he think about Captain America’s sleeping habits anymore? He feels like he could lose his mind over this.  
Well, this and his stupid History of Classic Dance class.

He can’t memorise dates, he can’t memorise anything about this stupid subject and it’s starting to get to him. He wouldn’t define himself as an anxious person, but when he feels he’s not in control of his studies he becomes a huge ball of anxiety, and it’s incredible how much it affects his daily life. He doesn’t sleep as peacefully, he’s more tired, he has less motivation to study so he doesn’t, and then he becomes even more anxious because he’s not studying. A whole damn spiral, really. And he doesn’t know how to get rid of it.  
He tries to solve the “being tired” issue with coffee –a lot of coffee, if he’s being honest, but it’s the only way he has to stay awake. Not that it helps with his nerves, but hey, he can’t have everything, can he? That’s what he tries to tell himself when he feels so nervous he feels he could snap at everything and everyone, so that he’ll fake a smile and lower his head. _The others have nothing to do with your problems, Zhengting. Don’t be an asshole._  
Well, it’s kind of hard when he’s already had a terrible day, when it’s 10 PM and he’s staring at the same page since 8, and all he can concentrate on is Xukun in the desk behind him, who’s being louder than ever. It must be a bad day for him too, really, cause he keeps gritting his teeth, moving his legs, sighing and clicking his pen. Zhengting wants to throw something at him so bad, but when he turns around he stops himself. He can’t be mean to someone who’s staring at his book with so much hate and resignation. If anything, he can relate. So he simply sighs to calm himself, and when he speaks he sounds way calmer than how he’s feeling.  
«I thought a spider bit you today, instead I turn around and find that no, it’s actually college biting your ass». He begins. He spoke with a soft voice, but Xukun jumps anyways. He then turns around, and he looks even more tired. Zhengting feels sorry about wanting to throw stuff at him not even a minute ago.  
«Well, I’ll take a wild guess and say it’s the same for you. Sorry if it’s disrespectful, ge, but you kind of look like shit»  
«Well, thanks!» Zhengting pretends to scold him, but actually he’s smiling. Probably the first smile of today. «I’ll take a wild guess too. We both aren’t going anywhere with our studies tonight, so what do you think of getting a cheap ass hot chocolate from the coffee machine over there and try to relax?»  
Xukun is finally smiling. It’s still weak and he still looks tired and stressed, but it’s a start.  
«I could really use a chocolate right now, even if it’s cheap. Still sugar for my system, right?»  
«Right. Come on, I’ll pay for it».  
So they slowly make their way to the coffee machine, get their chocolate and then go back to the office, since Zhengting is technically not allowed to leave it even for a minute. It’s a stupid rule, but it’s there and he needs to keep his job so he makes sure he’s never caught leaving.  
Xukun holds the small plastic glass with both hands, even if it’s burning hot. His eyes are fixated on a spot on the floor. Zhengting feels again that weird urge to take care of him, and he can’t help asking.  
«If you want to talk about whatever it is that you’re struggling with, I’m here».  
The boy looks up at him, then sighs and nods, taking a sip of his chocolate before talking. «See, there’s…all of us –I mean Informatics majors, we need to take this Maths course, we need it as a foundation for future courses, and I thought… well, I thought I wouldn’t have problems, but…the teacher goes at inhuman speed and I can’t keep up, especially with all the terms. I miss half of the explanation and I need to do it alone afterwards but it’s harder than I thought, and…it’s kind of getting to me. I never had problems in Maths, I don’t understand why I can’t get it now and I hate it»  
«Well…maybe you never had problems, Xukun, but you always had a teacher to explain stuff to you right?» he waits for Xukun to nod before continuing «Now you have to do it alone and in another language too I assume? Of course it’s not easy, so don’t be hard on yourself»  
«Maybe you’re right but the problem still remains, I…can’t understand it and I have to, I really don’t know what to do».  
Zhengting looks at him, he really looks so stressed. He remembers how his first year was like, it was truly a nightmare and if he can do anything to help Xukun, then he will.  
«Can I look at your book?» he asks, with a soft smile «I’m good in maths, maybe I can help».  
Xukun turns and hands him the book, and then –then Zhengting looks at it and smiles.  
«Oh my God, I remember taking this course last year! It was a fucking nightmare, let me tell you! But…I still remember most of it, I can help you and explain it to you. How does that sound?»  
The younger boy looks at him with wide eyes, as if he didn’t expect it at all. He opens his mouth a few times, maybe looking for an answer, then he finally speaks.  
«It’s…that would be perfect but…you have to study too and- well, how much does it cost?»  
«Come on, I wouldn’t make you pay! I have to study yeah but I won’t die if I spend a couple of hours helping you»  
«I can’t accept it for free! I mean you…already let me study here and now you’re offering me help and all I’ve done is disturbing, I just can’t!»  
«Oh come on, don’t be silly! You keep me company in here, and I don’t mind helping you. Just accept, okay? I know you want a good grade on this».  
At this point, all Xukun can do is smile shyly and accept his help.

He doesn’t know why but helping Xukun allows him to avoid worrying about his own problems.  
That is, until he actually realises how much he’s falling behind and not only in that infernal subject. His dance practices are going much worse than usual, and even his Chemistry classes are getting unbelievably harder. He can’t understand what’s happening anymore, all he knows is that one day he finally breaks down in his room and it goes on for hours. Yanchen hugs him tight the whole time, comforting him with soothing words and gentle smiles, but he can’t stop the mess that’s going on in Zhengting’s head. It’s awful, he can’t stop crying and thinking the most terrible thing about himself and he thinks it has no end. It can’t end when he’s feeling like dying more and more as seconds go by, right? It seems like that. Then, Xingjie arrives too and as much as Zhengting loves his calming words, he sees the way Yanchen subtly leans on him to seek comfort and he also sees how all Xingjie does is resting a hand on Yanchen’s hair to caress it and they’re fine again. In his hazed and stressed out mind that small intimate gesture makes him feel like an outsider, like he’s only a bargain. He finds himself praying for his soulmate to arrive and comfort him like that. Then, after he realises what he’s just done, he decides it’s time for him to stop crying and try to forget everything with a good night of sleep.

The next day he has a shift, which means he’s going to see Xukun. He’s slowly getting better and Zhengting couldn’t be more happy, but this day he’s not in the mood for spreading positivity like he usually does, so he’s way more silent. He thinks Xukun notices, judging by how he seems to be trying to do small talk. He really appreciates that the younger boy doesn’t ask what’s wrong, ‘cause he doubts he’d be able to actually talk about it. Not with him.  
They start working on one of the lessons he still can’t understand, but it doesn’t really work out. Zhengting might have just got through a bad day, but Xukun seems to be facing it right in this moment. He’s trying to focus really hard, the older can clearly see it, but he seems really out of it. He’s fidgety too. He can tell it’s not about maths, and he finds himself staring at him. He stopped talking two minutes ago, but Xukun doesn’t seem to notice. Zhengting has to ask.  
«What’s wrong, Xukun?» he has to repeat the question a few times, but finally Xukun looks at him. And he actually sees him, Zhengting is impressed.  
«I…oh my God, I’m sorry, I can’t concentrate today…»  
«I see that. I’m not mad, I just want to know what’s wrong…if you’re okay with telling me that is»  
Xukun seems hesitant. Zhengting doesn’t blame him, really, it’s not like they’re best friends and he has all the reasons to stay quiet.  
«It’s not much. I mean… I’m worried about something and I can’t focus that well, but I think…it will get better, it’s just a bad day». Yeah. A bad day, Zhengting knows about those. He smiles reassuringly at him, then proceeds to close his book.  
«You know what? Let’s stop studying for today. We can just spend time doing nothing, it won’t kill us».  
The smile Xukun gives is so wide and sparkly that Zhengting forgets about everything.

«Oh, by the way» Xukun goes after a few minutes of silence. Zhengting opens his eyes and looks at him from his comfortable position in his seat, to show he’s listening. «My basketball friends, along with my dance group, can’t stop talking about the party this Friday. Will you be there? I’m still deciding what to do…»  
«Uh, you’re right…I almost completely forgot about the party. My best friend has been nagging about it for a while so I’ll probably go. You should too, by the way! Parties sometimes really feel like what you see in the movies, you can have lots of fun!»  
«Yeah, that’s…really not what my mum told me before letting me go».  
Zhengting giggles at that. _So cute,_ he thinks, _he’s a mama’s boy._  
«That’s not what my mum told me either, but even the good kids break the rules sometimes, right?»  
Xukun smiles again, this time he seems way more convinced and smug. «Yeah, that’s right».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I made it!  
> I wanted to update yesterday and I'm so sorry I didn't, the thing is I wasn't feeling well so I didn't even turn on my computer.  
> I hope you like this chapter, let's say it's kind of a filler chapter or something that will help set things out for what's about to come.  
> Let me know what you think of it :)


	4. Party

It’s one of the wildest parties Zhengting has been in a long while. There is alcohol everywhere, drunk people everywhere, and he swears he has to avoid at least five people as he tries to make it alive to the least crowded corner. He sips happily from his drink when he manages not to spill it, but his brief moment of piece is suddenly interrupted when his best friend literally pops out of nowhere, a big grin on his face.  
«’Ting! You look soooo good tonight!» Yanchen is giggling, and that makes Zhengting laugh as well.  
«We literally went out of our room together, Yanchen. You helped me with the outfit» an outfit he’s really proud of, if he’s being honest. His shirt shows way too much of the milky skin on his chest maybe, but he knows he looks good.  
Yanchen looks confused when he speaks again. «Oh, I did? Help you?» Zhengting laughs again.  
«How drunk are you, Chenchen?»  
That makes his best friend give him an awkward drunken smile. «Soo drunk, ‘Ting! This party is perfect, I’m in love with everyone here!»  
«Yeah, don’t make Xingjie hear that or he’ll get jealous». But of course the only part drunk Yanchen registers is his boyfriend’s name.  
«Xingjie! Where is he? I…I was trying to find him, I want to make out!» Zhengting groans.  
«Oh god, spare my poor ears please. Anyway he’s there, playing beer pong» he points with his finger so   
Yanchen, who’s actually struggling to keep his eyes open, can see him.  
When he finally does his features light up in a sweet smile (Zhengting would normally say it’s nauseating, but he’s kind of tipsy too and he feels generous) and Yanchen speaks to him still looking at his boyfriend. «Then I’m afraid I have to leave you, ‘Ting. Duty calls»  
«Oh, really? I’m not sure I want to know what kind of duties you’re implying»  
Yanchen laughs, his teeth in full display, as white as ever. «No, you really don’t! See you tomorrow, ‘Ting!» And just like that he was gone. Zhengting feels the sudden need to down his drink all at once, so he does. He thinks he saw a couple of friends from his dance class, so he looks for them, hoping no one is busy making out or something. He finds them doing a round of truth of dare, and Zhengting is not drunk enough to play yet so he decides to stay and watch as the others do the craziest dares like mixing up beer and vodka or do splits (the poor guy had to rush to the bathroom to throw up right after), or reveal some truths they maybe wouldn’t have revealed if they were sober. Either way, Zhengting is laughing a lot and he’s even filming some of his friend, just to have memories. Not to blackmail them, of course.  
After he sees one guy that he usually labels as “calm and rational” starting to strip to do a pole dance, he decides it’s time for another drink. So he heads to the kitchen, avoiding the usual flow of people and his friends that try to get him to the dance floor. A few people is there as well, all in different states of drunkenness. One of them even recognises him and waves at him from his spot next to the fridge, watching as he takes the vodka and start making his drink by himself, happily noticing how all his worries seem so blurry and unimportant now that his mind is dizzy with alcohol. He’s about to take a sip when he hears someone entering. He hears the person stumbling, then giggling, and Zhengting’s eyes widen when he turns around to see who it is.  
It’s Xukun. A drunk, smiling and confused-looking Xukun. He seems to still be able to recognise people though, because the moment he realises that Zhengting is standing in front of him, he opens up in a full smile.  
«Hi, ‘Ting-ge» he begins, his voice sounds higher than it usually does. «I didn’t see you until now? Why I hadn’t seen you? Were you hiding?»  
Okay, he’s really drunk. He’s even pouting, for god’s sake! Zhengting can’t help but think that drunk Xukun is cuter than the sober version of him, and that makes him smile.  
«Hi, Xukun. I was with my friends this whole time, so maybe that’s why you didn’t see me. How much drinks have you had?»  
«So many! Alcohol tastes good here…is that your drink? Can I have it?»  
Zhengting raises his eyebrow as Xukun stretches his arm to grab his drink, and then proceeds to pout again as the older boy moves it away from his reach.   
«You look really drunk, Xukun. Don’t you think it’s enough?»  
«I wanted to drink until I was unconscious, so no!» and now Zhengting is worried. His mind clears up in a second and he places his hand on Xukun’s shoulder, knowing by now that that gesture usually relaxes him.  
«Kun, are you okay? Is something wrong?»  
But Xukun doesn’t answer. He probably has already forgot what he said or what were they talking about, because now he’s smiling again while looking at the open bottle of vodka in the counter.  
«I want a shot!»  
«Jesus, Kun! Just one, then you sit down and try to calm down, or you’ll seriously start feeling really bad. Okay?»  
«You sound like my mother…»  
«Good to know». Zhengting places the small glass in front of Xukun, then grabs his own drink and watches as Xukun downs the shot in a second and then sits on one of the chairs, just like Zhengting said.  
 _Okay. Maybe he’s not too drunk_. He sits in front of him and finishes his drink in silence, Xukun in front of him looks like he’s falling asleep.  
That is, until he raises his head to look at him. His gaze seems even more unfocused than before, and Zhengting feels like taking back his own thoughts about him not being too drunk.  
«Your choker is pretty» he then says suddenly, completely out of the blue. Zhengting has to actually concentrate to remember that he is, in fact, wearing a choker. One of his favourites, a simple string of black circling the white skin of his neck. He knows he looks good on it, too.  
«Thanks» he answers with a smile.  
Xukun’s eyebrows are furrowed now, as if he’s trying to think about something. Zhengting would laugh if he didn’t just see him sway on his seat, which makes him more worried than amused.  
«Zhengting-ge?» he sounds serious.  
«Yes, Kun?»  
«The whole room is spinning» he’s talking in Chinese, and he doesn’t even notice «You are spinning too. I…I think I’m sick».  
Zhengting knows how to recognise a drunk that’s about to throw up. That’s why he’s standing in a second, he grabs Xukun, almost completely lifting him from the ground, and drags him to the nearest bathroom before he can’t hold it anymore.  
Zhengting stays next to him as Xukun gets rid of all the alcohol in his system. Occasionally he runs a hand through his hair to keep it out of his forehead too, and after a while he feels Xukun’s hand grabbing his. He lets him hold onto him as much as he wants, until Xukun finally pulls back and drags himself in a sitting position, sighing to himself softly. The older boy can tell he’s still not sober.  
«Why didn’t your friends stop you from drinking so much?» he asks, unable to hold back.  
«I don’t know them that much, I doubt they felt the need to baby sit me» Xukun answers, his voice rough and much deeper than usual.  
«Well, want to know what we’ll do now? We’ll stand up, you’ll clean your mouth and drink some water and then I’ll walk you to your room, so you can sleep the alcohol away. What do you say?»  
The other boy’s features soften in a sweet smile as he nods and Zhengting helps him up slowly.  
Even when they start walking to the kitchen Xukun is swaying, so Zhengting decides to wrap his arm around his waist and help him.  
The walk to their block seems to be rather silent, until Xukun mumbles something under his breath. He looks almost sad judging from his frown.  
«What did you say?» Zhengting asks.  
«Hmm…my soulmate»  
«What about him? Or her?»  
«Him…»  
«Yeah okay, what about him?»  
«He’s not okay»  
«He’s not…Jesus, is that why you got drunk?»  
Xukun doesn’t seem to hear his question, instead he keeps talking. «He’s been getting sadder these weeks, and I can’t help him ‘cause I don’t know who he is, ‘Ting-ge, I don’t know…I want him to know I’m here, I want him to find me!» he looks on the verge of crying and Zhengting is kind of panicking. Moreover, he’s being loud and they’re walking in the dorms’ hallways and it’s past 4AM already.  
 _Gosh, if I don’t calm him down he’s going to wake up everyone._  
He turns his attention back to the drunk boy who’s now whining about whatever his soulmate thought on the last Day Xukun had. He makes him lift his head before talking to him.  
«Listen, Kun, if you stay silent now when we’ll get to your room I’ll tell you what I do when I hear that my soulmate is not okay. But you have to be quiet, deal?»  
«Deal» Xukun sniffles, and Zhengting suppresses a smile. He’s still cute, even if he’s so drunk.  
He really manages to stay silent anyway, and the older boy has to hold back a sigh of relief when they reach Xukun’s room and they find it empty.  
«Bed!!» Xukun yells, and literally lets all his weight fall on his bed. Zhengting makes a mental note of forcing himself not to be the mum-friend next time.  
«Come on, Kun, take off your shoes at least!» he obeys, turning to the side immediately to look at him.  
«You promised me something, I stayed silent so now you owe me!»  
«Gosh…» Zhengting kneels down next to him and sighs «you see, lately my soulmate is a lot angrier than he ever was before. So, if I hear he’s having a bad day I try to talk to him, through my thoughts. Like I try to tell him it’s fine, and that I’m here»  
«But…he can’t hear you, soulmates don’t have Days together…»  
«No, it can happen. It’s rare, but it happens. Plus, even if it doesn’t, we’re bonded so he has to feel the love I’m sending him, right?»  
«You are…really smart, ‘Ting-ge» Xukun is smiling now «and you look really pretty, too»  
«And you’re so drunk, Xukun» Zhengting giggles, pretending the compliment didn’t make his heart jump «just go to sleep okay? See you tomorrow»  
«Hmm, see you». He turns again, giving his back to Zhengting.  
The older boy exits the room and closes the door quietly, ignoring the fond smile he can’t seem to get rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorryyyy I haven't uploaded a chapter in two days :( i had some trouble with university but its all solved now  
> So, this chapter was kinda fun to write, except for the last part but that went from sad to cute so we're fine hahaha  
> I wanted to ask you something about this, since its what's troubling me and keeps giving me the writer's block lol so I'd appreciate your opinion!  
> Considering how close these two are getting its kind of unlikely that they still have no clues about "who their soulmate is" so my question is, would you guys be up for speeding things up a little?  
> Also: once they find each other, do you want me to end it or to keep going and write about their relationship?  
> Im sorry about the questions lmao I just want to know your opinions too :)  
> See you hopefully tomorrow with the next chapter!


	5. Soulmates

The next day, Zhengting has an afternoon shift. He’s lucky he wakes up two hours before and his headache is not too strong, but he takes a painkiller anyway.   
Yanchen is still sleeping soundly on his bed. Zhengting has to double check actually, because he’s fairly sure he didn’t hear anyone entering the room, and yet there he is. He’s almost tempted to wake him up just to see how bad his hangover is and laugh, but he feels too weak to be mean today. Instead, he checks his phone to look for any missed calls from his parents, then takes his books, throws a quick look at his own face in the mirror and once he sees he doesn’t look that bad he leaves the room, heading straight to work.

The campus seems still asleep, Zhengting notices after a hour spent at the reception. His colleague told him she hasn’t seen anyone the whole morning, and it’s the same with him. The few students he saw walking around were either looking for food or for something they lost during the party, and he’s sure he can count exactly three students that were brave enough to go study in the library.   
Meanwhile, he’s trying to focus on a choreography he’s supposed to make, but his thoughts keep drifting off to the blurred memories from last night. The way Xukun was clinging to him the whole time, his worries about his soulmate…   
_We’re more similar than I initially thought._   
Their soulmates are similar too, if he thinks about it. He wasn’t lying last night when he told Xukun that his soulmate is getting angrier. The only part he left out was that to him it was starting to seem as if his soulmate was trying to hide his sadness with that anger.   
His thoughts lately felt so weird, _their bond_ felt weird.

He still tries to talk to him, at the weirdest and most random times of the day, hoping they can communicate like that.   
If he thinks about it, that’s how Yanchen and Xingjie managed to find each other. At that time, Zhengting used to laugh at Yanchen’s antics when he found out. The boy kept thinking about a place and a time, and every day at the same time he’d go there, waiting for his soulmate to get his thoughts and show up. He remembers he always told Yanchen to stop, that it was never going to work, but…he had to take those words back, ‘cause one day Xingjie really heard those words, one day he really went where Yanchen told him, and they met. Zhengting’s jaw had dropped the next day at school, and he never doubted his best friend’s decisions after that.   
He can’t help but think how it will be when he finally meets his soulmate. Will he be happy that they finally met? A bit disappointed maybe? When he was younger he would often think stuff like that, he has no idea why these thoughts are coming back now and yet he can’t stop wondering. Will he still have to wait for long? He feels like he waited for ages. Maybe Yanchen is right, maybe he should really start actively searching for him. Maybe he could-  
«…Ge? Zhengting-ge?» the sudden voice startles Zhengting, and it takes him a full two seconds to recognise the voice and realise that the person standing in front of him is Xukun. And that is because he’s wearing a snapback, a pair of sunglasses (yes, sunglasses in a closed building) and a face mask.  
«Xukun? May I ask you why you’re like that? You look like you want to rob a bank or something»  
«Shut up, you are too loud…and I didn’t want anyone to see me like this» he mutters, as Zhengting lets him in. Instead of going to his usual spot, Xukun straight up grabs the chair and drags it next to Zhengting’s to sit there.  
«Well, you are a lucky boy. This campus seems like a ghost town today, so you can take off your mask and glasses, I promise I won’t judge!» Xukun seems reluctant, but in the end he does what he’s told. Zhengting expected him to be much worse in all honesty, but he still looks as if someone has just run him over with a car and he can’t help giggling.  
«Not a single word» Xukun hisses, making Zhengting laugh even more «how do you manage to look that fresh and pretty even during a hangover?»  
«Well I wasn’t the one almost black out drunk, so I’d say I’m not facing a hangover…though my best friend is, and he’s currently still sleeping so you win for this round».  
Xukun smiles a little, then crosses his arm on the desk ( _Zhengting’s_ desk) and rests his head there, closing his eyes for good measure.  
«I never said thank you for yesterday…I could have died on the spot and no one would have noticed except you» he says in the end, still with his eyes closed. He’s pale, with bags under his eyes and his lips are all puffy, and yet Zhengting still thinks he’s so pretty. He has to shake his head to snap out of it.   
What exactly is happening with him lately?  
«There’s no need to thank me» he answers once he gets his brain back «but this could teach you not to drink so much at these parties, no matter how bad you’re feeling». He hears Xukun sighing, but then there’s a solid minute where neither of them say anything. Until Xukun raises his head again and opens his eyes to look at him.  
«I remember I told you about…my soulmate»  
«Yes» Zhengting nods «you’re really sad about it, aren’t you? How long have you been hearing his thoughts?» he’s almost afraid that he’s gone too far since Xukun takes a while to answer, but his soft smile makes the older boy feel way more relaxed.  
«Not long, really. It…all started back when I received the letter from this University. See...I won a scholarship to attend this University, for basketball. God, my best friend was so jealous when he heard that» he pauses for a bit with a smile «anyway, my mother wasn’t really keen on letting me go here, but I kind of felt like it was my destiny, that I had to come here. So I accepted without her knowing and the next day…the next day I heard him from the first time. It was so stupid, he was thinking that he had to remember to lock the door or something, and yet I cried when I heard him, I felt so moved. I knew by then that my decision to come here was what I had to do to meet him, and I was so happy. The Days I had were so happy too, I think he’s a really cheerful person. I thought once I arrived here I’d meet him right away, but…it wasn’t the case, and at first I didn’t think anything of it, but then he started becoming stressed and so sad, I can’t stand it» he stops again and Zhengting nods in understanding. He knows what it means, he knows how helpless it makes him feel. He wants to reassure Xukun but he knows he can’t. So he waits for him to resume talking, a small smile on his face to try and soothe him a little bit.  
«The thing is, ‘Ting-ge…that this bond is really weird, don’t you think? I don’t even know him and yet the thought that he’s not okay drives me crazy, because I want to take care of him, you know? I want to make sure he’s fine, but like this…I still have no idea who he is, and I’m almost afraid he will…get tired of waiting, and stop waiting for me. And what do I do then?»  
 _I didn’t think he was that worried about this whole topic,_ Zhengting finds himself thinking. _I need to help him._  
«Hey» he begins «first of all, I highly doubt he could get tired of waiting for you. You’re really an interesting person, Xukun, and I’m sure that if he hears you he thinks that as well. And…as for the sad and stressed part…I know how it feels, my soulmate is like that too so I understand what you feel, and it’s so nerve-wrecking, but I don’t think neither of our soulmates are alone. They maybe have friends, or a family they’re close with. It will work out just fine, we just need to have faith. Fate has its own ways, always, am I right?» his own speech surprises himself. He didn’t think he had much faith left in him, but it seems like he does. Xukun seems a bit relieved, to the point that he looks at him and Zhengting can see a flash of curiosity in his eyes.  
«Can I ask you about your soulmate, ‘Ting-ge?»  
«Sure, whatever you want…it’s not like I keep him a secret anyway»  
«When did you start hearing him?»  
«It was…back when I moved here to attend this college»  
«Wait…like me then?»  
Zhengting nods and smiles, remembering the first time he heard that sweet voice in his head.  
«It was kind of hilarious, really…I was already here unpacking, I don’t know why it took me so long to hear him, but…believe me I almost got a shock, I was talking to my best friend and then suddenly I heard him. He asked himself… I still remember what he thought, it was “if a spider bit me would I react as good as Spider Man?” it was so random, I started laughing. He’s always…wondering these weird things, he’s a bit of a nerd» he’s smiling, and Xukun is smiling too.  
«I wonder that too sometimes, you know? I mean it’s still a damn spider, I think I’d be disgusted!»  
«I suppose I would too, but what kind of thought is that? And not to mention that he’s quite a big Marvel fan so he usually thinks the weirdest things about the Avengers too, sometimes I worry for his sanity really» Xukun laughs at that, and it’s the loudest laugh Zhengting has ever heard coming from him. He ends up thinking he’s glad that he’s able to make him laugh like that.  
Neither of them study that afternoon. Instead, they kill time talking about whatever crosses their minds, sometimes even going back to the soulmate topic.  
That evening Zhengting goes back to his room with a small smile on his face, that makes Yanchen start asking question after question as to why he seems to be so bright. Zhengting answers it’s just a good day, and after a while Yanchen seems to give up and believe him.

It’s past midnight when Zhengting hears him and understands that tomorrow will be a Day as well. He’s scrolling through his Twitter feed lazily waiting for sleep to claim him. Yanchen is fast asleep (again) and he’s not really thinking anything in particular so the sudden thought makes him jerk in his bed.

**You’re not too tired yet, right? You can still wait for me?**

_YES!_ Zhengting thinks immediately, with all his might. _I will wait for you forever if that’s what it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I made it.  
> Okay first of all, a huge thank you goes to anyone that left kudos, commented and bookmarked this fic. Feedback is really important to me especially since I was so insecure about this, but you gave me the motivation to keep going so yeah, thank you!  
> Now that i said it, what do you think of this chapter? They're really becoming closer, so I'm really excited about what's going to happen after this!  
> Stay tuned, I'll try to update as soon as I can :)  
> Love you all!


	6. Hints

These past days, Zhengting thinks, Xukun is becoming less of just a side friend and more like a close one. Changes are slow, but noticeable. First of all, he’s taking the habit of sitting next to him, Yanchen and their dance group at lunch. It’s not always since sometimes his basketball team claims him, but Zhengting can see that the first person Xukun looks for once he steps in the cafeteria is him. That allows Yanchen to finally meet this mysterious kid Zhengting tutors. He likes him instantly of course, but his best friend always likes everyone so Zhengting doesn’t count him. Who he counts are his dance friends and Xingjie.

Especially the latter, since he’s taken a liking on him. It’s sudden actually, one day Zhengting enters the cafeteria later than usual and he finds Xukun sitting with Xingjie and Yanchen. Once he gets closer he hears they’re talking about basketball, so Yanchen is particularly thankful to him when he sits next to him and saves him.

Because of it, Zhengting finds out that Xukun is a surprisingly good dancer. Their styles are pretty different but when Xukun asks for his opinion to a choreography he’s working on he can’t refuse. Besides, he has to practice as well so an early morning in the practice rooms won’t hurt.

He just doesn’t expect Xukun’s style to be so sexy. He watches as the younger moves and he seems so relaxed even though some moves are so quick that Zhengting almost misses them, and he seems to be enjoying himself so much and he’s not flustered at all, which is what surprises the older boy the most. He has no problems now with being sexy but he remembers how he was on his first year, so shy and flustered whenever he had to do a mere hip thrust. _It’s unfair,_ he thinks. _He doesn’t seem flustered at all, he looks like he was born sexy._ He forces himself to snap out of it just in time for Xukun to stop moving, the music stopping right after. Zhengting claps, unable to hold himself.

«Wow» he says «you’re so good! And sexy too». Xukun smiles and hides his face behind his hand, muttering a “thanks”. _Oh, so now he’s flustered._

«Some movements felt a bit too stiff though» Zhengting goes on, after all he’s supposed to help him improve «I don’t know, maybe you should practice more so they become fluid or change them, but I’m not sure you should change them completely…cause they seemed to fit the melody well».

Xukun sits down in front of him, still panting a little, and nods at his words.

«I know…I felt myself go stiff, I really didn’t like it..but I changed those moves like two days ago, so I’m still trying to take them in. I’m sure I can make it before I have to show it to the teachers»

«Confidence is the key! And you’re a better dancer than I was on my first year, that’s for sure».

Xukun is blushing now, making Zhengting almost coo at him.

«Ah, stop Zhengting-ge! I’m sure it’s not true, you’re majoring in dance you must be so good! What’s your style?»

«Uh, I’m learning lots of styles but if I had to choose one that I think I’m better at…then it would be modern dance, I really love modern dance»

«Modern dance, wow…not many guys in my year do modern dance»

«Neither in mine…actually modern dance classes are taken mainly by girls, it was so awkward when I was a first year really! I hated it» Xukun laughs, then leans a bit closer to him with expectant eyes.

«Can you show me how you dance, ‘Ting-ge? I’m really curious. Please!»

It takes him a full five minutes before Zhengting finally gives in and stands up. He decides to show him one of the last choreographies he finished so he looks for the right track on his phone and once it’s playing he loses himself in the music, forgetting about his surroundings just like always when he dances. He even forgets Xukun is there watching, that is until the music is over and he stands still, breathing heavily after the complicated choreo.

Xukun is still staring at him with an unreadable expression, and Zhengting is about to ask him how he was, but then-

 

**Beautiful. So…graceful.**

 

Zhengting jumps a little, startled by the sudden though. A Day, again. It’s crazy how frequent they’ve got lately. And what the hell was that thought about? What was his soulmate doing?

«Zhengting-ge? Everything okay?»

«Uh..yeah, sorry. What did you say?»

«That…that your dance was beautiful, and you were so graceful while dancing it! I was so astonished, how can you do that?»

Beautiful. Graceful. _What the fuck is happening here?_

«Uh» he shakes his head to come back to his senses «a lot of practice, plus…the fact that I was born looking like a fairy helps».

Xukun laughs at that and lowers his head. «You know I’d say you’re too full of yourself if I didn’t think that was true»

Zhengting sits in front of him, unable to stop grinning. «I know I look beautiful Kun, thanks for confirming that!»

Xukun throws his water bottle at him, still laughing. «Let’s do our routines, ‘Ting-ge. I’m not sure I can stand your bragging anymore».

The older boy stands up, getting ready for dancing again, the smile never once leaving his face.

 

 

 

«Zhou Yanchen!» Zhengting shouts that evening when he’s back in his room. His best friend, who was calmly reading a book in his bed, almost jumps because of the sudden noise.

«Jesus, what’s up with you tonight? I was reading!»

«It’s important, I have to tell you stuff so you need to listen to me now» Yanchen sighs but closes his book before sitting up on his bed.

«Come on, talk. What’s so important that you need to shout my name as soon as you burst through the door?»

«Well, first of all, Xukun has the basketball match this weekend and he invited us so we’re going, you can bring Xingjie if you want»

«Zhengting…what the fuck? You were never interested in basketball, and now you’re dragging us there?»

«He invited us! It seemed to be important to him, so why not? Besides I kind of want to see him play»

«Fine, whatever…as long as I can go with Xingjie is fine. What’s the other thing?»

«Well…it’s something weird actually. I was with Xukun the whole day and this morning we were practicing, but…it was one of my Days today»

«Another one? And….what does it have to do with Xukun?»

«That’s the point! Well…the thought I heard just after I finished dancing was something like “beautiful…so graceful” and…well I was a bit startled ‘cause I didn’t expect it, but then Xukun had to tell me his opinion right? And…he used the words “beautiful” and “graceful”. And…I was shocked, Yanchen, I didn’t know what to do for a second! Like he had to call me for me to get my brain back»

«Wait a minute» Yanchen rubs his eyes and then looks at him again «are you saying…do you think it might be…»

«I don’t know! I don’t know and I’m freaking out, I know I can’t talk to him about it, what if I’m making it all up in my head? Besides…I really don’t think it could be him, I mean, it’s unlikely…what do you think I should do now?»

«Okay» his best friend takes a deep breath, then stands up and grabs him by his shoulders, trying to calm them both down «okay, you know what we should do now? We must keep this down, keep collecting clues and wait patiently, okay? I won’t even tell Xingjie about it, this is all between us. Alright?»

To be honest, Zhengting is a bit scared. When Yanchen has his ideas it’s almost impossible to contain him, so he’s not sure about what he wants to do. But then he remembers how earnest Yanchen was when he wanted to meet Xingjie, how he didn’t give up, not even for a single day. He remembers how stubborn he kept being and then how happy he was when all his efforts finally paid off and he met Xingjie.

In the end he smiles and nods at his best friend’s direction, accepting his hug.

«We will find your soulmate, ‘Ting».

_And I want to believe you so much, Yanchen._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for making you wait, writer's block is a bitch and it's really hot where I live so the weather didn't exactly help.  
> I want to say this is a filler chapter, I don't like it so much but it has the first obvious hint plus Yanchen and Zhengting finally trying to put the piecies together so I want to consider this as an improvement hahaha.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and also get ready cause next chapter is going to be awesome!   
> See you soon!


	7. What the hell?!

Basketball matches, Zhengting thinks, are exactly what he imagined them to be like.  
Obviously it hasn’t started yet, and he’s sitting in the audience with Yanchen, Xingjie and some kids he’s sure he saw in Xukun’s dance classes, and yet the atmosphere is already heavy with excitements.  
Some students that are majoring in Journalism are walking around the stands and asking everyone why they’re here and what they expect the match to be like. When it’s his turn, Zhengting answers that he’s here for a friend and that he expects the match to be exciting, and that’s all it takes for that over enthusiastic girl to leave him alone.  
«Exciting, ‘Ting? Of all the possible adjectives?» Xingjie says, smiling when Zhengting turns to him and hisses at him.  
«What was I supposed to say? I don’t even know how this game works, it’s not like I can predict who will do touchdowns first!»  
«You don’t…do touchdowns in basketball. Gosh, I can’t believe you’re in the home country of the NBA and you don’t even know that!»  
«See? This is why I could only say “exciting”! And leave me alone, your boyfriend doesn’t know anything about basketball as well»  
«Okay, okay ladies calm down» Yanchen says smiling «’Jie, why don’t you go get us beers? I’ll educate him a little while you’re gone».  
His boyfriend makes a (really fake) annoyed face but he stands up and leaves, not before pecking his boyfriend’s lips sweetly.  
«You two are disgusting» Zhengting says, making his best friend giggle and push him lightly to the side.  
«I can’t believe you just said there are touchdowns in basketball»  
«As I said, it’s not like you know any better so shut up!»  
«You’re wrong, love. See, I actually listen to Xingjie’s rambling so I know how basketball works. But you don’t have to know that, you know? All you have to do is keep your eyes on Xukun and if he scores you stand up and cheer, it’s not that hard. Oh by the way, he scores if he shoots the ball through the hoop over there»  
«I’m not an idiot, you know? I know how to score»  
«Okay, Mr. Touchdown, you know how to score» Yanchen then says, making them both laugh.  
Just then, Xukun appears in the court. He’s already wearing shorts and a tank top for the match and he turns around until he spots Zhengting and he motions for him to go down.  
«Go» Yanchen whispers, and he obliges. He walks down until he’s talking distance with him, then he greets him.  
«There you are, basketball boy! Ready for your first match?»  
«To be honest I’m scared out of my mind» the younger boy confesses, making Zhengting smile at his cuteness- once again.  
«Come on, you were chosen for a reason right? You won a scholarship for basketball!»  
«That’s exactly my point! If I do badly now I’ll get so much shit from everyone, I don’t think I’m ready for it».  
Zhengting places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it lightly. «That’s right, because you don’t need to be ready for it. You are going to do your best and win this, and no one will be after you! But even if it doesn’t end well then…who cares? I mean it’s just a game right? And you’ll do your best next time, so don’t worry»  
«Why do you always have the best words to help people?»  
Zhengting smiles at that. «Yanchen would say it’s because I’m the mum friend, I’d say I just know how to talk»  
«Yeah, I’m going with Yanchen-ge for the mum friend thing» he earns himself a push because of that, and he takes it willingly.  
«Jerk, remind me I’m not going to support you anymore!»  
«You don’t believe it either, ‘Ting-ge! Oh by the way, they are doing an after party no matter what the results are, do you want to come? Ask Yanchen-ge and Xingjie-ge too, the more the better!»  
«I’ll ask them but they’re always up for a party anyways, so I’m telling you it’s a yes already»  
«Awesome! Look, I need to go back to the locker rooms, I’ll see you later okay?»  
«Sure. Break a leg, Xukun!»  
Xukun chuckles. «That’s…what you say for performances only, Zhengting»  
«What am I supposed to say then?»  
«I don’t know…knock ‘em off?»  
«Of course…knock ‘em off then» the younger boy giggles and nods, before walking back to the locker rooms. Zhengting goes back to his seat, only to see that Xingjie is already back and Yanchen is handing him his beer, which he takes gladly.  
«What did he say?» Yanchen asks  
«Nothing much» he takes a sip of his beer «oh, he invited us to the after party later, do you want to come? I already said I’m going»  
«Why not?» Xingjie answers, circling his boyfriend’s shoulder with his arm «it will be fun to celebrate!»  
«Celebrate? The match hasn’t even begun yet and you’re talking about celebrating?»  
«Xukun is in the time right? And he won a scholarship for basketball, that means he could play for a professional team if he wanted to!»  
«I’m not sure it works like that, love» Yanchen speaks up, smiling «but let’s just hope they win, okay?»

The thing is, Xingjie might as well have been right when he said Xukun was good. He’s the star of the team, and that’s obvious even to someone like Zhengting, who’s struggling to follow the ball and doesn’t even get why the referee stops the game so often.  
«It’s because there’s been a foul, ‘Ting» Xingjie patiently explains every time it happens.  
«I didn’t see it though?»  
«That’s because you don’t even know what’s going on half of the time»  
«As I said before, shut up Xingjie»  
«Ladies» Yanchen interrupts their bickering _once again_ «it’s starting again, be careful! Our team has the ball».  
Yes, Xukun is good. Zhengting watches as he scores once again in no time, and he stands up and claps, shouting his name from the stands as loud as he can.  
Their team is on the lead, he notices. Three minutes are left before the match ends, and they’re going as strong as ever. Zhengting and all the others from his school are watching intensely, some are even biting on their nails, but there’s no need to. The last minute is dominated by their team, and Xukun scores their last point just ten seconds before the referee announces the game is over. And their team has won. The whole school jumps out of their seats and starts screaming, but Zhengting can’t help but keep his eyes focused on the court, where Xukun is being lifted by his team mates to celebrate. In that moment, the younger boy looks up at his direction and their eyes met. Xukun was smiling widely, and Zhengting felt himself doing the same too. Xukun sends a kiss at him, still smiling cutely, and all Zhengting could do is pretend to catch it.  
Yanchen sees all of it, and turns to him with a raised eyebrow. «What the hell was that, ‘Ting?»  
Little does he know that in a few hours Zhengting himself will be asking himself that question.

  
The party is, once again, really wild. Kind of like the last one. Except that Xukun is all over Zhengting from the beginning.  
To be fair, they are all together along with Yanchen and Xingjie and Xukun’s dance group, all smiling and downing one shot after another to celebrate. As the night goes on and more people get drunk, Xukun is left alone from his “basketball star duties” and can finally sit down like the rest of them instead of having to stand up every ten minutes.  
«Where are Yanchen-ge and Xingjie-ge?» he asks Zhengting once he sits down, next to him.  
«Xingjie wanted more beer but it finished so he and Yanchen went to buy some at the convenience store next to the campus, you know? The one that’s open 24/7»  
«I didn’t know there was one, but sure! What are you guys doing?»  
Michael, a kid in Xukun’s group, answers for him. «We’re taking turns, each of us has to tell an embarrassing story and once he’s finished the others decide how many shots he has to take. The more embarrassing is the story and the less you’ll drink, the last person to get drunk wins!»  
«Sounds fun!» Xukun smiles, crossing his legs. «I’m in, whose turn it is?»  
«Well, you just got in so why don’t you go now?»  
«Okay, okay! I’ll go, just give me a minute to think about something!»  
«Come on, don’t be boring!»  
«Fine. So, this happened when I was in high school. I had asked a girl out, and we had the date in one of the cutest coffee shops in Beijing, and also…the one where the majority of the school went. Thing is, this girl didn’t come and…half of my classmates were there too, you know? I was embarrassed like I never was, so I did the only thing that made sense, I called my best friend to help me out of it. And what does he do? Joins me there and pretends _he_ is my date»  
«Oh my god» Zhengting laughs beside him, and Xukun shakes his head at the memory before continuing with his story.  
«I’m serious, he even held my hand and shit! The thing is, that after that everyone thought we were boyfriends. We couldn’t go into the locker rooms alone ‘cause everyone thought we were fucking or something, and I mean we were both quite popular, I remember half of the girls in our year came over to us every day to ask how our relationship was going, or even who topped and who bottomed…the most embarrassing thing ever»  
«I don’t doubt it» Zhengting says, but before he can say anything someone else talks.  
«That was fun and unusual, but not embarrassing enough. So you drink three shots!»  
Zhengting notices Xukun’s panicked expression and raises his hand just as Michael starts filling the glasses.  
«Three is a lot, guys! Let’s do it like this, he drinks two and I drink the other one before my turn, okay?»  
They don’t seem that sure about it, but in the end they agree and Xukun exhales a sigh of relief.  
«Thanks» he whispers «I really don’t feel like getting drunk again»  
«You should thank me after we finish playing, if we’re still sober» Xukun giggles and nods his head in agreement.  
«Come on, Zhengting, it’s your turn!»  
«Fine. This happened when I first came to America, so before my graduation from high school. I was here mainly to see the school program and I didn’t know how to speak English to save my life. Everything was going smoothly until my trustworthy guide realises she forgot her fliers at the receptions and she was supposed to give those to me so she just tells me to wait for her in the main hall. And I thought I could handle it so I said yes, but…this guy comes up to me and starts talking hurriedly and with this quiet tone, and I mean I barely understood English back then, my strategy usually was to just smile and nod and hope they’d leave me alone. But…this kid wasn’t asking me about the weather, so…long story short he makes me follow him and next thing I know I’m lost in the campus’ gardens, without the 50 dollars I saved for souvenirs and with a little bag full of weed in my hands that I didn’t know how to explain first to my guide and second to my mum who was waiting for me in the hotel. And that’s the story of how the first person I met in this school thought I was an addict!»  
The whole group bursts out laughing, Xukun being the first one to start cracking up.  
«That was so funny and embarrassing» a guy says, drying imaginary tears on his cheeks «just one shot for you, Zhu Zhengting»  
«Thanks» he answers sarcastically, downing the shot he was just given in a matter of seconds.

Several turns later, Zhengting finds himself thinking that if Xukun had really intended to stay sober, then he shouldn’t have agreed to this game. It might be because he isn’t used to drink, but it’s almost funny to watch as he gets wasted with a few shots and one thing he remembers of drunk Xukun is that he’s clingy. Like real fucking clingy. The kid is literally attached to his arm and it doesn’t seem like he wants to let go.  
_I’m betting my ass that everyone here is thinking we are a couple._  
Just then, Xukun’s eyebrows furrow and he pouts lightly.  
«What is it, Kunkun?»  
«It’s…my soulmate, it’s a Day today»  
«Is he sad again?»  
«No…I don’t think he’s sad. Can I ask you something, ‘Ting-ge?»  
«Why do we always talk about this topic when we’re drunk?» Zhengting wonders, smiling a little «go ahead, Kun»  
«Do you think…it’s okay to date other people if you already hear your soulmate thoughts? Doesn’t it count as cheating?»  
Zhengting actually thinks about it before he answers. He never even considered dating ever since he started hearing his soulmate, it just didn’t feel right. What if you started hearing him in the middle of the date? Not nice at all. And besides, he knew he wouldn’t have the same bond with anyone else so why even bother to try?  
«Uh…I wouldn’t do it to be honest» he says in the end «I know lots of people does though, so I don’t think it’s wrong. You technically haven’t met him yet so…especially if it’s been a while since you first heard him and you never met, I guess that dating someone else could be a solution for a lot of people. It wouldn’t work for me, that’s for sure».  
Xukun nods, showing him he agrees. «Yeah, me too, it wouldn’t work. I wouldn’t find the point of it. And…what about…something casual?»  
«You mean like one night stands and such? I don’t really have a problem with that, it’s just for a night anyway right? Nothing harmful, just kisses or sex»  
«Right. Just kisses or sex».  
They both stay quiet after that, so they start to get involved with the game again.  
Two shots later, Zhengting officially bans Xukun from drinking any other drink.  
«Even beer?»  
«Even beer, you dickhead. We don’t want you throwing it all up like last time, do we?» Xukun giggles, clearly too out of it to notice how serious Zhengting is.  
«You know what I should do? Take you to your room, _again_. I swear to God, if you don’t drink responsibly next time I’ll kill you Xukun!»  
«Oh come on! I’m nowhere near as drunk as I was last time! I can walk, I will walk to my room alone. But…»  
«But?»  
«I have to ask you something, Zhu Zhengting» Xukun stands up, motioning him to do the same, and when he obeys he simply places both his hands on Zhengting’s shoulders, looking at him as if he was about to ask the world’s most important question.  
«You said you were okay with casual stuff ‘cause it doesn’t mean anything»  
«Yes, pretty sure I said that». He has no idea where this is coming from. Then Xukun smiles softly.  
«Great».  
He has no time to realise what’s happening, because in less than a second he feels Xukun’s lips against his. They feel soft, a bit hesitant maybe, but oh so soft. He can’t help but move his lips, smiling as he feels the other boy do the same.  
He’s thinking it’s because of the alcohol, but his mind feels dizzy and his insides are twisting, his heart is going at a crazy pace and his whole body feels weak. He thinks- no, he _knows_ if Xukun wasn’t there holding him tight with a hand on his nape and the other travelling down his spine he’d probably be falling right now. Instead, he gives his all into the kiss, letting Xukun slip his tongue in his mouth and explore it. He never liked not being in control of the kisses he gives but this time, this time it just feels so right and he can’t help but give in, tilting his head to give the boy more access. He faintly registers his hand reaching out to touch Xukun’s chest, it feels so toned underneath his fingertips and he wants to feel _more_ , and then-  
Whistle sounds. Someone’s whistling.  
_Are we still at the game?_ He stupidly thinks, but then Xukun backs out and Zhengting comes down to earth, and then he realises. They’re at the after party, they both are drunk, Zhengting wanted to take Xukun to his room and then they were kissing. They just kissed.  
And the people around them keeps whistling and asking them for more, «please, ‘cause it was hot», and Zhengting is about to die of embarrassment right there.  
«Uh» Xukun is the first to react «go watch some porn if you found this hot, you creeps!» he says laughing and shushing them all in one go. Zhengting is still standing there, cheeks flushed, unable to say anything.  
«’Ting-ge? Are you okay?»  
«Uh…yeah. I’m fine, perfectly fine»  
«Good»  
«Yeah…good. Uh, I need to find Yanchen, he…he’s probably drunk and I need to take him to our room»  
«Yes, you should. Then I’ll go back to my room. See you tomorrow?»  
«Yes, tomorrow…I have the evening shift».  
Xukun smiles and leans in again, this time only for a light and sweet peck on the lips that is still able to make Zhengting’s legs turn into jelly.  
«See you then, Zhengting-ge».  
And just like that, he’s gone. Zhengting stands there for a few more seconds, trying to get his mind back. He needs to find Yanchen, he needs to find him and talk to him as soon as possible and yet his legs still won’t move.  
_What in the goddamn hell was that?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been mia again. Really, I am sorry  
> I'm really happy about how this chapter came out so i cant wait to hear what yall think about it! We're getting closer and closer and I honestly cant wait till these two dorks finally realise they are made for each other!! Buut i didnt come here to fangirl, see I have a question for you.  
> Since I'll keep writing about their relationship after they find out i wanted to ask if you'd be comfortable with me potentially adding smut (i said potentially cause it would be my first time writing smut so im not sure about how it would turn out) or if you'd like to keep it down to fluff, as it is now. Its all up to you!
> 
> Also i realised I left my twitter nick but never my tumblr one, if you want to talk to me there I am xstillniall and i am really nice **  
> See you all soon!


	8. Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little clarification: this chapter takes off right after the last one, so Zhengting is still at the party! Enjoy ♡

 

Zhengting is going crazy. He’s running around every single room in that damn house, all he meets is drunk people and not the drunk people he’s looking for. He stops everyone who looks sober enough to ask if they saw Yanchen or Xingjie but no one gives him a positive answer, he’s seriously considering to just give up and maybe curl up in a corner and try to cry his doubts out of him.  
 _No. That’s just my drunk mind speaking. Yanchen is here and I will find him._  
He decides to go out and look in the gardens, the only place he hasn’t looked in yet. He roams around for a bit, even calling their names now that the deafening music is only a background noise.  
And finally, finally there’s an answer.  
Yanchen and Xingjie are both looking at him from the spot they are sitting in, confused by the urge in his voice. Not that he cares, as soon as he spots them he starts running and almost crashes on his best friend, actually he would have crashed if Xingjie hadn’t caught him in time.  
«’Ting, what happened? Damn, you look like you just saw a ghost or something»  
«I was looking for you for like a hour, you bastards! Yanchen I need to talk to you now»  
«Right now? I mean I..I’m not sober enough»  
«I don’t care, me neither, Yanchen I need to talk to you _right now_ »  
Yanchen seems to catch the despair in Zhengting’s voice and he nods, looking up at his boyfriend.  
«Baby, I think we’ll go then okay?»  
«Yes, I’ll go too anyway, I’m too drunk to stay here».  
They all stand up and Xingjie greets them before turning to go to his own block.  
Yanchen keeps throwing weird looks at him for all the duration of their walk, but Zhengting forces himself silent until they reach their room and he finally has a seat. Then he realises- he doesn’t even know what to say. How would he describe what happened?  
«Zhengting! Either you tell me what happened or I’m punching you, seriously! You’re making me worry!»  
«Me and Xukun…» Zhengting begins, not even sure of what he’s saying.  
«You and him? What? Did you find out if he’s your soulmate? Did you-»  
«We kissed». Yanchen’s eyes widen all of a sudden, Zhengting would laugh if he wasn’t still so shook by the events.  
«Excuse me you _what_?»  
«We kissed… Shit, Yanchen, we really kissed»  
«Did you…wait does he like you?»  
«No? I mean not really, we were talking about…soulmates again before it happened, and I told him I didn’t mind casual stuff if it was only for a night, then after a while he asked me if I really think that and I said yes so he said…he said “great” and then he kissed me»  
«He…what the hell? It’s not something friends do»  
«I know it isn’t you moron! Still, it surprised me, ‘cause that means he finds me attractive at least otherwise he wouldn’t have kissed me»  
«’Ting, the whole campus finds you attractive come on!»  
«That’s…not true, don’t say nonsense». Zhengting shakes his head at his best friend, blushing a little. As an answer, Yanchen pushes him and then proceeds to laugh at his shocked face.  
«You deserved it! Do I have to remind you about that time you literally smiled to yourself while walking and a girl dropped her phone because she was looking at you? ‘Cause that was one of the best moments in history!»  
«I remember…you called me phone breaker for a whole week».  
Yanchen laughs again. «That was iconic. Anyway, did you like it? The kiss?».  
Zhengting’s mind wanders back to that kiss. _Shit, it felt so fucking good._  
«…so I’m guessing you liked it?» Zhengting blinks, confused for a second at what Yanchen just said, then he realises.  
«Did I say that out loud?»  
«No» Yanchen says, sarcasm heavy on just that simple word «no, I just guessed that _shit, it felt so fucking good_ »  
«Please stop»  
«Come on I want to know, is he really that good of a kisser?»  
«I…don’t know? But I swear the moment I kissed back it all felt so weird, so different from the other kisses I had, my legs turned into jelly in less than a second, people were whistling around us and I swear to God my stupid mind thought that I was still at the match…I don’t know, maybe I’m too drunk and that’s why I reacted like that»  
«You’re nowhere near to be _that_ drunk ‘Ting, come on…it’s just, it’s weird, maybe he’s a good kisser?»  
«Maybe…» Zhengting rubs his temples, feeling the tiredness clouding his mind more than it already was.  
«’Ting, why did you say that thing about casual stuff to him? That you didn’t mind it and such?»  
«He asked me, that’s why I said that»  
«I got that you moron! I’m just asking you why did this topic pop out all of a sudden»  
«Oh…well he asked me what I think about dating other people even if you hear your soulmate». Yanchen throws a weird look at him, tilting his head in a funny way. It makes Zhengting smile, just a little.  
«That’s a weird thing to ask someone. Moreover, it’s a weird thing to ask someone you’re friends with if you’re drunk»  
«I think…it has something to do with his soulmate, ‘cause…he heard him right before he asked me that, I noticed because he looked okay and then all of a sudden he pouted and his eyebrows furrowed»  
«What the hell, were you staring at him?» and much to Yanchen’s amusement, Zhengting blushes.  
«I wasn’t, you prick!»  
«Yeah, of course you weren’t»  
«I don’t want to deal with your assuming ass anymore, go to sleep Yanchen»  
«Wait…have you told me everything?»  
«Yes..kind of»  
«Well let’s change that “kind of”. What did you leave out?»  
«It’s…nothing, it’s just a thought I had but it could be possible that there’s no relation at all»  
«’Ting, you’re doing it all in your head. Just tell me will you?»  
«Alright, it’s…something I thought right before he pouted and all that. See he was…clinging on me, like he had his arms wrapped around mine and his head on my shoulder, so I thought…that probably the people in the circle with us thought we were a couple».   
Yanchen sits up all of a sudden, looking way more sober than he did just a few seconds ago. The look in his eyes is almost scary to Zhengting.  
«You thought that and a few seconds later he asks you that shit about dating someone if you hear your soulmate»  
«It…could be a coincidence though, right?»  
«’Ting…are you stupid?»  
«Hey! What is this slander?»  
«Come on! ‘Ting just think! It can’t be a coincidence, it just can’t, you think that and he has that reaction, then…before, what you heard when you were with him in the practice room…I don’t know, ‘Ting, it’s starting to seem more like proofs than random coincidences to me».  
Zhengting stays silent, trying to process everything. The thing is, it makes sense. It makes perfect sense. Could it really be him?  
After three full years of just waiting, of loving his soulmate for the weird thoughts he has, of hoping and fantasizing and sometimes, his worst times, crying for him to come sooner…could it really be him? Does his soulmate actually have a face? All the love he had kept in for an unknown person…would now finally have a destination? A name?  
Cai Xukun.  
«Zhengting?» he looks up, weirdly feeling like his eyes are unfocused. He tries to look at Yanchen, who seems concerned. «Zhengting?» he calls again «Are you okay?»  
«I…don’t know, I feel…»  
«Overwhelmed. I know, I know how you’re feeling…I can only imagine what it’s like after you waited for so long to finally get hints, but I promise you it will be okay»  
«Yeah…I hope it will, I feel so weird right now». Yanchen looks at him, then shakes his head and pulls him closer.  
«You know what? Fuck it, we’re sleeping together tonight» he says. Zhengting laughs, remembering all the times they did that when they were 11 and did sleepovers at each other’s houses. He stands up quickly and moves to lay down on Yanchen’s bed, smiling when he feels his best friend’s arms holding him, giving him that feeling of protection he needs so much right now. He cuddles closer to him. It will be okay.  
He’s almost asleep when he hears Yanchen’s mumbling «’Ting, maybe we should have changed our clothes before sleeping…»  
«Shut the hell up and don’t you dare move, Zhou Yanchen»  
His weird giggling is the last thing Zhengting hears before sleep claims him.

  
A few days pass after that night, and if Zhengting thought things between him and Xukun were going to be awkward after their kiss, he was wrong.  
Actually, they don’t even talk about it, as if it never occurred. He doesn’t know how he feels about it, but as long as they don’t grow apart because of a drunken kiss he’s fine. He hasn’t forgotten what he and Yanchen said though, how could he? So he decided he’ll keep looking for clues. He doesn’t know how yet, maybe he could ask Xukun what he thinks of Loki or about any other weird thought about the Marvel heroes his soulmate had. That’s not something so common right? He’s pretty sure not everyone speculates on superheroes like that, so if Xukun does it he can add it to his “clues” folder. He still has no idea on how he can really know for sure, but he still has faith, he knows something is going to happen and he’s going to find out eventually, he knows.  
Right now, he needs to focus on the damn room he’s trying to find. He’s walking in the hallways of the Chemistry department, which means he should know where everything is, he’s been in this freaking school for three years and he still doesn’t find rooms. Moreover, he never even heard of this room. He’s just roaming around and repeating the room’s name waiting for inspiration, or for simple luck so that he can find it soon.  
He’s so focused on his own thoughts that he doesn’t even notice Xukun running towards him until he actually stops in front of him. Zhengting almost jumps backwards, but in the end he doesn’t, he focuses on Xukun instead.  
He’s glowing.  
He couldn’t find a better way to describe it other than glowing. He’s grinning from ear to ear, his eyes are shining and happy and it’s clear he’s keeping himself from jumping, or screaming, or both.  
«Kun!» he greets him, smiling. His happiness is contagious, truly.  
«Zhengting-ge! I was looking for you, Yanchen-ge told me you were in this building, I have something to tell you!»  
«What is it? You look so happy it must be something good»  
«We had a simulation of the Math test yesterday. He didn’t schedule it before, the asshole…but he brought the results today, and guess what? I got a B! I got a B, Zhengting-ge!»  
«Oh my God, a B!» Zhengting laughs along with Xukun and then proceeds to hug him tight, jumping with him out of happiness.  
«I knew you could make it, Kun, I had no doubt! See? You just needed someone to help you!»  
«Yes, I did» Xukun smiles at him, eyes still shining so bright. They’re still hugging, his hands are still firm on Xukun’s back, but neither of them seems to want to let go. Then Xukun calls his name to get his attention back, and Zhengting looks at him again.  
«I should do something to thank you, ‘Ting-ge»  
«As I told you, you don’t have to! Maybe once you do the actual exam, okay?»  
«Yeah but…I still want to, please! Just…let me offer you a coffee or something. This Friday, at that bar next to the campus maybe?»  
Zhengting stays silent for a few seconds, taken aback by the sudden invitation, but in the end he smiles and accepts.  
«Yeah, why not? We’ll have fun!»  
«Yeah, we will. I have to go now but…see you then, Zhengting-ge» he doesn’t give him time to react. Instead, he leans close and kisses his cheek before he leaves.  
All Zhengting can do is stand there, a hand on his cheek, smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, this chapter was a bit shorter but it was useful fot the plot so here we go. I want to say thank you to all of you that are still reading this tbh I love you all **  
> Till next chapter ❤


	9. Not a Date!

«Oh my God, Yanchen, stop it» Zhengting pleads, for the eleventh time in the past twenty minutes «didn’t I tell you already? This is _not_ a date!»

«He kissed your cheek afterwards, it _is_ a date»

«No! God you’re so stubborn! Why would I say yes to that, why would he even ask if he knows that I don’t want to date anyone if not my soulmate? Besides even he said he wouldn’t date anyone»

«Well maybe he has clues about you as well, don’t you think?»

«I don’t know…why are we talking about this again? All you had to do is tell me if this sweater looks good with these pants, and you still haven’t answered»

«Well I was hoping you’d wear something a bit more revealing, just to see his reaction»

«It’s almost winter, Yanchen. Do you want me to die of hypothermia because of his reaction?»

«Nah, you’re right. It looks good on you, that sweater makes you look soft and cute». Zhengting checks himself out in the mirror one more time, and he can’t help but agree with Yanchen. The sweater he put on looks comfy and the colours (gray and soft pink) suit his skin tone really well, he’s satisfied. He didn’t style his hair in a complicated way, he just made sure it didn’t look bad and left it down on his forehead, but the overall feeling is good so why ruin it with a hairstyle that’s too sophisticated? He looks good anyway. He smiles at his reflection, feeling actually good for once.

«I’m warning you, you have to tell me everything» Yanchen says, fixing his sweater’s collar one more time «are you planning to ask him any more questions to see if he thinks what you heard during these years?»

«I didn’t plan to, mostly ‘cause the thoughts I heard lately are a bit sad and I don’t want to ruin the mood, but I remember that once he thought that maybe Harry Potter was really in love with his best friend because of a line that’s written in the fourth book or something, I’ll ask him about that»

«Right. You’re lucky your soulmate is such a weirdo, you get to know these very specific thoughts…easier to find. All Xingjie thought about back then was how to get tickets for whatever basketball team he was into…annoying as fuck». Zhengting giggles, shaking his head at the thought.

«Not my fault your soulmate is so mainstream, I’d love to listen to my soulmate’s unlikely theories for hours»

«Jesus Christ, I’ll need to be saved once you really do find him if you’re this cheesy even now»

«Shut the hell up, you were impossible to handle for months after you found Xingjie so I’m allowed to be cheesy for the same amount of time and you can’t say anything about it»

«Okay, you have a point. It’s a deal then, sweet boy. Shouldn’t you get going now? What time did you have to meet?»

«4PM sharp. But it’s in front of the reception, not at the bar, so I’m on time. You really can’t wait to get rid of me, can you?»

«You called it» Yanchen grins «Xingjie will be here soon and I haven’t seen him in two days»

«Wow» Zhengting says, sarcasm heavy on his voice «two days without seeing him, unbelievable. Are you sexiling me?»

«Very much so»

«I can’t believe you. Fine, just text me when I can come back and for the love of God don’t fuck on my bed, okay?»

«Why would we fuck in your bed, that’s sick!»

Zhengting grabs his coat and his phone and rolls his eyes at his best friend.

«I’m just making sure! See you later, you punk»

«Just disappear, your pretty face is annoying»

«Careful, envy is a disease Chenchen» Zhengting laughs, then heads to the door «bye!»

He shuts the door close behind him, smiling to himself as he makes his way to the reception. It’s exactly 4 PM when he arrives and Xukun is there already, chatting politely with Zhengting’s colleague who seems almost relieved that someone is talking to her. Or maybe she’s just happy to be talking to the basketball star, judging from the way she’s looking at him. Zhengting doesn’t have time to analyze that sudden weird feeling he had in his stomach ‘cause just then Xukun turns around and sees him, then his polite smile turns into a real smile as Zhengting gets closer. He greets his colleague, Audrey, first and then hugs Xukun briefly.

«So» Xukun tells Audrey  «I’ll have to go now»

«Ooooh, he’s the one you were waiting for? Are you two going on a date?»

«No, it’s just a hang out» Xukun answers before Zhengting can even open his mouth. «He helped me a lot in maths, I want to thank him»

«Good!» she answers, a bit too relieved in Zhengting’s opinion «Then…I’ll see you around, August?»

«Sure! Bye!»

Zhengting feels Xukun pulling him by his coat until they’re out of Audrey’s vision, then he turns to smile at the younger boy.

«August? Is it your English name?» he asks, a bit confused.

«Yeah. Thank god I chose a decent name, my best friend has Boogie and I laughed at him for months because of it»

«What the hell? Why Boogie?» Zhengting laughs, shaking his head. Out of all the weird names he heard, that surely beats them all.

«Ah, I have no idea! He’s weird, what can I say. What’s your English name, ‘Ting-ge?»

«Theo. Short and easy to pronounce, most of the campus knows my Chinese name anyway though and I got used to people who misspells it so it’s almost useless»

«It’s a cute name though, I like it! Even more than mine»

Zhengting giggles, spotting the café they were heading at and pointing to it for Xukun.

«We’re almost there! Gosh, I want a hot black coffee so bad»

«Aren’t you kind of addicted to coffee, ‘Ting-ge?»

«Midterms are getting closer, leave me alone! I need coffee to stay awake».

Xukun chuckles but doesn’t say anything, instead he holds the door open for him, and Zhengting has to bite back a cheesy smile and remind himself they’re not on a date.

They sit in a relatively reserved table, away from the entrance and the other full tables, and Zhengting couldn’t be happier. This way not too many people will see them and assume things just because they’re sitting together in a coffee shop.

He orders his black coffee and Xukun goes for a hot chocolate and a cake, something that makes the older boy smile as he notices he has a sweet tooth. _Cute._

«Isn’t that too much chocolate?» he asks, just to see what he’ll answer.

«Hmm?»

«You ordered a hot chocolate and then the chocolate cake. That’s…a lot of chocolate»

«There’s never too much chocolate, ge, you should know that».

Zhengting smiles, shaking his head at the childish answer. «Now you’ll be shocked I guess, but  I’m not too fond of chocolate» that earns him a look of disbelief from Xukun.

«How could one not be fond of chocolate? No, I’ll make you change your mind!»

«Sure, you can try if you want. Oh, by the way, Audrey is totally into you»

«Yeah, I noticed… I just didn’t want to come off as rude, I hate that»

«I get that…it was just funny to see you trying not to give her too much space but still trying to reject her at the same time»

«Hey, don’t mock me! That was so hard». Zhengting laughs again. Xukun is adorable when he’s flustered, he thinks. His ears get red and his eyes widen, he starts moving his hands more while he tries to explain himself and he can’t help but watch him, amused.

«I was joking, Kun, relax. It’s nice of you to be polite with her anyway»

«Thank you! I swear it’s so hard sometimes, maybe you haven’t noticed but she hesitates next to our table when we eat and she doesn’t go sit unless I turn and greet her, it’s a bit weird sometimes»

«Oh my God» Zhengting laughs «I was talking about that with one of your friends, Bu Fan I think? That tall guy, he said it was like watching a cliché anime where the main character won’t notice the female lead and that made me laugh so bad».

Xukun laughs too, shaking his head. «Bu Fan is really something…but still, unlike in those drama this time nothing will happen. Besides, I know my soulmate is a guy so»

«But you like girls too, right?» the younger boy nods, giving him a shy smile.

«What about you, ge?»

«No, I don’t like girls that way. Even though Yanchen was convinced I did until I was like seventeen, that idiot».

Xukun seems like he wants to know more but just then the waitress brings their order so he stays silent until she leaves again and Zhengting has already taken one sip of his beloved coffee.

«I think I need to hear this story, ge. How did he think you liked girls for so long?»

«I have no idea, don’t ask me! He said it was because I never told him anything, but I mean, that’s…stupid. I remember when I was forced to watch Avengers with Xingjie and Yanchen, they would often talk about how good Natasha looked, and yet there I was, completely blank, staring at Steve Roger’s body»

Xukun chuckles, shaking his head as he sips his hot chocolate. «Yeah, if you put it like that I guess he should have known you were disinterested in girls…but I have to ask, you said you were _forced_ to watch Avengers?»

«Yeah? I’m not really into that kind of movies honestly but they like them so I watched a few» now Xukun is staring at him, shocked.

«Okay, you’re not fond of chocolate and you don’t like Marvel, then what do you like, ge?»

«You’re saying it as if I’m some kind of weirdo for not liking that! Anyway, uh, I like romantic movies? And Game of Thrones, even though that’s more recent, I learnt about that show only last year»

«Really? I had that on my list for ages! Ge, we should totally binge watch it together some time»

«You’re right…but maybe when exams are over, right now I barely have time to breathe»

«You won’t escape, I’m holding you to that!».

Zhengting laughs again and damn, he doesn’t even remember the last time he laughed like that. Especially when exams were so close. He was starting to fall down that anxiety spiral again, but the time spent with the younger boy was like breathing fresh hair, for once. Maybe it would last just for this afternoon, but he won’t complain. As long as he can stay there, listening to Xukun’s passionate voice and looking at the way his eyes light up over the smallest thing, he’s happy.

Now that he thinks about it that’s not a very normal thought, but he decides to let it go. He’ll dwell on it later.

«Ge? Are you okay?».

Only when he looks at Xukun he realises he must have spaced out. «Yeah, I’m sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts for a second. Sorry, what were you saying?»

«Nothing important really, just that maybe you see me as one of those big Marvel nerds, like those you see in American shows»

«Well» Zhengting replies, a goofy smile on his face «isn’t that true?»

«No? I mean, that too, but I’m not only a Marvel nerd» Xukun emulates his goofy smile and that only has them laughing more.

«So you are a complete nerd? Tell me, what other things are you a nerd for»

«You won’t judge me?»

«Come on, Kun, why would I? You know I’m joking when I call you nerd, right?»

«I know, ge, I was just making sure! Anyway I’m…a huge fan of a lot of book series too, not just comics»

So he reads too? That’s so damn cute, Zhengting is going to flip out.

«Name some, maybe I heard of them!»

«I’m sure you did, they are really famous…I’m talking about stuff like Hunger Games, Harry Potter»

_Harry Potter,_ Zhengting thinks. _Perfect._

«Oh, really?» he starts, placing both hands on his coffee mug to warm them more «I’ve always wanted to know more about Harry Potter, but honestly all I know is that Ron gets the girl in the end so Harry goes for his sister. And, well, Voldemort is defeated of course»

«That’s the official story, yes. Kids like me though that are never happy with how things settle down, made a lot of theories and ships! Did you know that some of the fans want Draco and Hermione together? Or Draco and Harry»

This is easier than Zhengting thought it would be. Xukun is literally leading him exactly where he wants to end up.

«Oh? And what are your thoughts about that, do you want those pairings too?»

«Not really. I have this unlikely theory- again, you are not allowed to judge me»

«I told you, Kunkun. Not going to judge you, I’m curious!

«Well…» the younger boy starts, shifting in his seat. Zhengting can see he’s getting excited. «Actually I think Harry could be- or could have been, at least for a while, in love with Ron».

Zhengting feels his insides twist and he keeps his eyes fixed on Xukun, waiting for him to continue.

«See, it’s subtle, but… they have one  major fight, in book four. Thing is, the chapters that talk about Harry’s time without Ron are so gloomy, and sad, almost as if he can’t be happy without him? And…I remember this one line, in book four, that went more or less like this» he raises his hands to mimic speech marks « “the school staring was much more bearable in second year, with Ron by his side” and honestly I don’t know, that gave me chills, like…you know how people with soulmates always talks about how everything is easier with them and stuff...that got me thinking of it, and that’s why I ship them together».

Zhengting feels like flying. He obviously can’t remember how his soulmate exactly worded that theory, but he’s sure it’s the same one. He doesn’t even realise he’s staring at him instead of answering but he can’t help it, he can’t help but stay there thinking that it could really be him.

_I’d be so happy, I’d be so happy if it’s you,_ he finds himself thinking.

«Zhengting-ge? You said no judging!»

«Not judging you, Kun. Sorry if I stared, I just think… it’s a good theory, I like it»

«Really? You’re the first one who tells me that, seriously, it’s good that you don’t think I’m a weirdo»

«Oh but that’s not true, I do think you are a weirdo!»

Xukun fakes a hurt expression, which does not affect Zhengting the slightest since he’s a terrible actor, then proceeds to attack his chocolate cake, claiming that consolatory chocolate is the best. The older boy just watches him while sipping his almost finished coffee, until Xukun starts insisting that he should taste it.

«Come on, ge!» he’s saying «Just one bite, I promise you won’t be disappointed!»

«Fine, just one though, so you’ll leave me alone». Xukun smiles happily and leans in so he can hold the fork next to his mouth and Zhengting finally tastes it. As he expected it’s really sweet and the chocolate is a bit too strong, but he has to admit it’s not bad. He looks at Xukun, who’s already taken another mouthful and now resembles a happy squirrel more than a regular human, and he has to force himself not to laugh.

«It’s still a bit too sweet for my liking, but it’s good, Kun, you chose a good cake»

«I know» Xukun claims, mouth still half full «I am the king of picking good cakes to eat!»

This time, Zhengting can’t hold his laughter in.

 

It’s by far one of the best afternoons Zhengting has had in a while. He was afraid they wouldn’t be able to keep a conversation going for too long when it wasn’t about school or dance, but he finds out he’s wrong. He learns about Xukun’s family, about how close he is with his cousin Zhenghao and his best friend Ziyi, he finds out Xukun’s mum used to be a popular model in China and that because of it lots of people thought he’d be a model too, instead he just let it all behind and went to study what he wanted to do the most, away from his home country. He can relate to it so well, since he went away for no other reason than to chase his dreams. He finds out they both tried to apply to NYADA (which makes his stomach jump once again, ‘cause really? Out of all schools, they had to pick the same ones twice?), and that Xukun’s favourite movie, despite him claiming how much he loves action and thriller movies, is the classic Titanic. He makes a mental note to ask him to watch that movie together, just to see if he’s saying the truth when he states that he doesn’t cry while watching it.

At some point, they (well, Xukun) paid and went out, going for a walk near the campus just to keep talking to each other. It’s nice, even if it’s already dark the lampposts are on and it gives some sort of soft and aesthetic vibes. Xukun’s voice while they’re talking sounds so warm and sweet, Zhengting feels weird, feels something he never felt before. He decides he’s going to analyse it once he gets to his room and he’s done with reporting everything to Yanchen. Right now, he decides he’s going to focus on Xukun and Xukun only, so he raises his head to look at him, and that’s when he notices.

Clearly the younger boy is trying not to make it too obvious, but it’s no use since Zhengting can see he’s shaking from the cold. Now that he thinks about it, he should have imagined it. It’s really cold, he’s even wearing a coat and scarf while Xukun has a leather jacket above what looks like a plain t-shirt and moreover, he didn’t even zip his jacket up. So he acts on reflex when he makes the other stop by circling his fingers around his wrist and takes off his scarf to put it around Xukun’s neck.

«You should have worn something warmer, Kun» Zhengting says softly, ignoring Xukun’s attempts to avoid the scarf.

«Ge, I’m fine! If you take it off then you’re going to be cold, don’t worry about me»

«I am wearing a coat, Kun! And you have a damn leather jacket, are you crazy? Or do you just want to catch the cold of the century»

«It’s just my aesthetic, I like how I look with leather jackets!»

«Yeah, you look tough and all, but your lips are almost purple, you twat. Just cover yourself, okay? You’ll go back to leather jackets once winter is over, plus you look cute with a scarf too so don’t worry». He realises what he said only when he sees Xukun embarrassed yet smug smile.

«So you find me cute?»

«Who doesn’t?»

«You’re right, but usually people say I’m handsome»

«Don’t flatter yourself that much, kid».

Xukun giggles, then proceeds to zip up his jacket (much to Zhengting’s relief).

«We should head back to the campus though, it’s getting really cold…»

«Yeah…I might have a problem though. I’m currently sexiled, and I absolutely don’t want to see my best friends fucking each other so I have nowhere to go»

«Oh but it’s fine then! Come to my room, I have my computer there and we can watch Iron Man! I told you, if you don’t watch the solo movies and only stick to the Avengers ones, you’re not going to appreciate the superheroes well» Xukun seems so happy about it, Zhengting can only nod and accept his offer, postponing his studying again (it’s fine, he’ll do it tomorrow).

The walk to his room is rather silent, Audrey is still at the reception and she giggles weirdly when they pass by (Xukun ignores it and greets her politely, Zhengting feels that weird thing again and throws that sensation in the furthest corner of his brain).

Xukun’s room is- well, it just screams “Cai Xukun” as loud as possible. He has an Iron Man blanket thrown on the bed, his shoes are scattered next to his suitcase and his weird interests are obvious: there’s a Harry Potter book on his pillow, a basketball tank top (which he assumes is from an NBA team, just cause he’s sure he’s heard Michael Jordan somewhere) that looks like its taped to the wall, and his school books are piled together on the floor. Zhengting can clearly see which ones he opens the most, the Informatics ones, since they look old already, and all of it makes him smile. His corner of the room is so much like him, he can’t help it.

«You’re lucky» Xukun says, walking forward to move his book from the pillow «it’s tidier than usual. Please sit, I’ll just take the laptop and then join you».

Zhengting obeys, taking off his coat and shoes to be more comfortable and decides to lay on the bed instead, his back against the header of the bed. It’s the best position to watch movies anyways.

Xukun sits next to him and hands his laptop to him so he can wrap them both up with the blanket.

«By the way» Zhengting starts, staring at the laptop while it turns on «your room is fine. And it’s so much like you, I could have recognised it as yours even without you telling me». Xukun chuckles at that, looking for the right movie in his folders.

«Well, you should see my real room back at home then. If my mum hasn’t already changed it all that is»

«Why would she do that? Mine is still the same, and I’ve been in America for three years but still, when I go back it’s nice to have my room back for a while»

«Yeah, but…see, I’m not sure I can go back. For…a long while. Flights cost too much and don’t think my scholarship was enough to pay the tuition. My parents help me with that and make sure I have everything I need but I can’t ask them for flight tickets too, I just can’t, it’s too much. So…maybe next year, if I get a summer job» he doesn’t sound sad, but it’s obvious he is bothered by it judging from the way his eyes darkened a bit. Zhengting leans closer to him, throwing his arm over Xukun’s waist to comfort him.

«I’m…I’m sorry Kun, I didn’t know. I’m sure they miss you a lot, you know? And you’re surely making them proud, studying in this University and being this good, all alone in America. You’re doing great, Kunkun».

The smile is back on his face, at least a bit, so Zhengting is relieved.

«It’s okay, really...it’s a bit hard but I’ll make it, I’m made of steel» he jokes «let’s watch this movie about another man of steel, shall we?»

Zhengting nods enthusiastically as Xukun starts the movie.

Ten minutes into the first Iron Man, Zhengting thinks Tony Stark is really as weird as he can get. It’s so weird to see him alone for him, since all he’s ever seen about him is the first two Avenger movies, but he thinks he could even like him. Well, he still stays a Captain America enthusiast (no, not only for his abs) but he can watch Iron Man, it looks fun.

 

Well, it would be fun, if Zhengting’s eyes only stopped dropping. He can’t blame the movie, he’s running on like six hours of sleep in three days and he’s cuddled against someone, under a blanket. He’s comfortable, and warm, and Tony Stark is talking about some weird stuff while building up his armature, something he could easily follow if only he was awake enough.

Xukun apparently is, since Zhengting feels his body shake in giggles every now and then. _He must really love this movie_ , he thinks with his foggy mind. _I should pay attention, he wanted to show it to me…_

Next thing he knows, his head dropped on Xukun’s chest, making the younger boy jump a little in surprise.

«’Ting ge?»

«I’m..I’m sorry, I promise I’m awake, I want to see it, it’s important to you» Zhengting rambles with his eyes closed «I want to…»

«It’s fine» Xukun answers, voice still so sweet and warm «you looked so tired, just sleep…we’ll watch it together another time, okay? Did you at least like him?»

«Hmm» Zhengting means it as a yes «I do, his eyes are so- so pretty»

«His eyes are pretty» the younger boy chuckles «okay ge, just sleep, okay?»

Zhengting doesn’t answer.

Sometime later, he can hear Xukun’s voice talking to him.

«Zhengting ge?» a whisper, so faint he can barely make up the words in his head «Are you sleeping?»

He doesn’t think he is, he’s weirdly slipping between consciousness and sleep, yet he can’t bring himself to answer.

Suddenly, he feels Xukun’s lips on his head, a kiss delicate and silent, meant to be a secret.

 

«I hope it’s you, Zhengting» Xukun’s voice again «I hope it really is you».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about being late (again).  
> I just wanted to say, i took the idea of letting Zhengting fall asleep in the middle of the Iron Man movie from my best friend, who always does that as well haha.  
> I didnt proofread this chapter so im sorry if you find mistakes and feel free to point them out, the thing is that i really liked how this chapter turned out and im not in a good place right now so if i read it now i would have probably ended up not posting it lol  
> I hope you like it, see you all soon!


	10. Chapter 10

 

Before Zhengting even realises it, midterm week is here.   
Everyone around him is going crazy: he’s sure he hasn’t seen Yanchen sleeping in days, Xingjie is nowhere to be seen, his dance group stopped their meetings when the stress levels became so high that no one could bear something as simple and normal as getting a move wrong. Not even the basketball team is being noisy as they usually are, which is something Zhengting is thankful of, but the air now is dense with stress and worry wherever he goes, and his nerves are starting to give up on him. Not like he’s not used to it, it’s the third year he’s gone under this kind of stress, but each time seems heavier than the previous one.  
His study sessions are longer than usual, nothing new. Last night, neither him or Yanchen even dared to go to bed, keeping their lights on as they sat on the floor and studied, a tense silence filling the room. When they heard their alarms go off at 7 in the morning Zhengting simply stood up, made coffee for both of them and then went right back to his notes, without even exchanging words.  
He rationally knows they both work maybe too hard, but he isn’t going to stop. He worked so hard to keep his CPA the way it is now, he’s not about to sacrifice his work for a few hours of restless sleep, that’s for sure. So, the only thing he does is making sure he and Yanchen (who would even forget to eat if he or Xingjie didn’t drag him to the cafeteria to have proper meals) are getting just enough sleep to keep their system running and enough sugar so they won’t collapse in the middle of a dance practice or worse, right when midterms start.  
Looking back though, maybe he should have got some sleep last night. Simply because he didn’t think about the fact that he had work this afternoon, and now that he’s here at the reception and desperately trying to get his eyes to stay open he’s regretting every decision that took him to this point.  
Even Xukun noticed he’s not in the mood for talking, so when he arrives he simply walks past him (not without placing a comforting hand on his shoulder for a full second) and gets immediately immersed in his own books. Zhengting throws a quick look at him, only to see that he isn’t exactly in his best shape as well. From where he’s sitting he can see the boy’s face is really pale and he has dark bags under his eyes. He fights the urge to ask him if he’s been eating and sleeping in these past days where they didn’t see each other.  
 _He wouldn’t hear me anyways, he’s wearing his headphones._ Sighing, he turns back to his own notes and books, resuming his personal fight with his eyes and his hands, that can’t stop shaking for who knows why; he’s underlining something with a marker and he actually has to get a ruler, ‘cause he’s a perfectionist and he can’t stand shaky lines on his notebook.  
He can hear sighing from behind him, but still forces himself to focus on his work.  
A few hours later, he doesn’t feel like he’s going anywhere. He knows it’s probably just his anxiety taking over his brain, but he’s too tired to fight it.  
And his damn hands won’t stop shaking.  
He feels weird, but he’s not able to understand what’s wrong with his body. Actually, there’s too many things wrong with his body, that might be the problem. He glances at the clock, less than a hour left to the end of his shift. He knows Audrey has the shift after him, so he takes out his phone with a sigh and dials her number. Thankfully, she answers right after.  
«Zhengting?»  
«Hey, uh…please tell me you’re near the campus already» he’s surprised at how weak and shaky his own voice sounds.  
«I arrived ten minutes ago» the girl answers, Zhengting is able to tell she’s smiling from her voice «why? Too lazy to cover the whole shift?»  
«I…I wish it was that. Please cover for me, I- I think I need to leave»  
«You sound so weird, what’s wrong?»  
«I don’t know… please hurry»  
«Okay okay, I’m coming, hold on okay? Just two minutes or something». She doesn’t give him time to answer before closing the call and he lets his phone drop on the table to start closing his books and collecting all his stuff, and he’s already standing up when Audrey arrives with an inquisitor look on his face, which turns into concern as soon as she takes a good look at his co-worker.  
 _Damn, I must really look bad_ , Zhengting thinks.  
«What the hell, you look as pale as a ghost! Do you need to go see a doctor?» she gets closer and places a hand on his face. He hates when people he’s not close with invade his personal space and touch him, but he’s not in the right condition to bring himself to protest.   
The overly sweet perfume she’s wearing goes straight up to his nostrils, and he understands exactly what’s wrong with him.  
He needs to throw up.  
«I- I need to…the bathroom» it’s all he manages to say before sprinting away to the nearest bathroom. He doesn’t know which god helped him reach it without falling, but now he’s not about to stop and think about it. Instead he manages to crawl to the first toilet he sees and holds on to it as he feels his insides twist painfully, and finally he’s throwing up. It’s so painful, his vision is unclear and he feels his whole body shaking uncontrollably, to the point that he doesn’t even know what’s holding him up to that toilet. He faintly registers his arms giving up on him but he’s not conscious enough to stop his fall. Then he feels a harsh tug from behind him, and suddenly he’s leaning against something. He’s too weak to sit up by himself or even realise that he’s being dragged backwards, but he thinks he’s hearing something…a voice? Then…he’s not resting against something, but someone? He tries again to open his eyes, and when he finally manages he sees a pair of big, worried eyes staring at him.  
 _Xukun?_  
He’s feeling something fresh on his forehead too, it feels really good. He decides to close his eyes for a bit more.  
When he opens them again, he’s at least aware of his surroundings. He’s feeling an arm that’s holding him up, then a hand pressing on his forehead gently.  
«Ge» a voice, definitely Xukun’s, says quietly «you scared the hell out of me». Zhengting tries to sit up quickly but he’s held back by the younger boy, who instead leads him to a sitting position more slowly, then removes the wet tissues on his forehead.  
«When…when did you arrive?» it’s all he manages to ask.  
«I raised my head to check the time and I saw you interacting with Audrey, then running away, I worried and I followed you. Thank God I did, you would have passed out on that toilet…ge, I know you are stressed. I am too, but you need to take care of your body»  
«I am fine, Kun…»  
«Don’t even try, you aren’t fine. You couldn’t even hold yourself while you were throwing up, and I saw you when we were studying, sometimes I looked at you and your hands were shaking like crazy, all the time. How on earth is that “fine” to you?»  
«I- it was only today, I don’t understand why I’m shaking…» he looked at his own hands again. He had hoped that now that he had threw up his hands were better, but it was even worse, now he felt himself shaking everywhere. Xukun keeps a hand on his back to help him stay up and holds his hands with his other, that feels extremely warm compared to Zhengting’s ones.  
«Ge, I’m going to ask you some questions and you need to answer them. With the truth, okay? If I sense you’re lying I’m taking you straight to the infirmary and that’s going to cost you so many hours of studying, so you better be sincere now, deal?»  
«You’re…not being fair»  
«I am, you’ll thank me once this fucking week is over. Answer me, deal?»  
«Fine, deal…»  
«Good. Did you sleep at all last night?»   
Zhengting shakes his head, feeling ashamed of himself. «Yanchen didn’t too, though»  
«So what? You both should know what happens when you don’t let your brain rest, come on ge you know better than me, lack of sleep decreases every brain performance, _including_ memory and the learning capability. How do you expect your brain to remember all the things you’re studying if you don’t give it time to store them?»  
«You have bags under your eyes too, so don’t act like you’re not exhausting your body too» Zhengting replies a bit hastily. He hates being treated as a child, so he’s not even feeling sorry for being harsh.  
«I know my limits though, something you don’t seem to know. True, I’m sleeping less than I should, but I’m still sleeping. You’re not. I’m not finished, how many coffees did you drink today?»  
«I don’t know, what are you, my mum?»  
«For fuck’s sake, I saw you refilling your mug at least three times, in an afternoon! Did you even eat something?»  
«I had breakfast, yes»  
«Ge, it’s fucking 9 in the evening. You know what happened to your body? You had an overdose of caffeine, that is why you felt nauseated and you basically threw up to the point that I was afraid your guts would come out»  
«Are you done babying me?»  
Xukun stops in his tracks, taking in Zhengting’s angry gaze. The older boy witnesses his face change expressions very quickly, until it settles in one. Worry.  
Xukun’s worried, unbelievably worried, he ran after him and literally saved him from passing out in a dirty bathroom floor and on his own vomit, and all Zhengting has done is being an absolute jerk about it. He sighs, feeling guilty for his behaviour. Another wave of exhaustion runs over him so he leans more on Xukun’s firm body.  
«I’m sorry» he says in the end «I’m being a jerk, you’re trying to help..»  
«Thank you for noticing» Xukun replies, smiling softly «but it’s okay, you’re tired and not thinking straight, and I bet you’re anxious too…ge, you need to rest»  
«I can’t, Kun! I have to study, I don’t even have time to eat, you saw that, I can’t rest!»  
«No, listen to me. Now I’m buying you something to eat and I’m taking you to your room, and you’ll rest. Even if for just a couple of hours, you need to give your body time to recover, okay? It will be okay, I’ll be with you, I’ll even set an alarm if you’re worried about not waking up, okay? And then you can get back to your notes and your books. I have your bag, by the way»  
«Kun…»  
«Yes?»  
«I won’t make it this time. I…I know that, I’ll fail it all» he doesn’t even realise he’s crying until he feels Xukun’s panicked hands on his face, drying his tears. He never felt more pathetic than this, he never was in a situation like this, where all he’s able to do is crying his eyes out, without even having the strength to hold himself up.   
It’s Xukun who does it all.  
Xukun stands up and drags his body along with his own, Xukun holds the bathroom door open so they both can get out, Xukun takes him to his room and makes him lay down on his bed and all he’s managed to do is make his breathing regular by focusing on Xukun’s calm one.  
Xukun even dries his tears once more before reaching to take a small snack from his own bag.  
«It doesn’t count as a whole meal» he says «and if you don’t eat something right after you wake up I will personally hunt you down, but for now you need sleep more, so eat this and then close your eyes. It will all be okay, Zhengting-ge, okay? You’ll do great, you studied hard, you only need rest…»  
Zhengting sniffles once again but he starts eating, much to Xukun’s relief. He feels slightly better now that he’s laying down, or at least his head isn’t spinning anymore.  
He finishes eating slowly and then turns to his side to face Xukun better. The younger boy smiles at him sweetly and runs a hand through his hair, ignoring how sweaty it must be. Zhengting closes his eyes, relaxed by that sweet gesture, it’s the second time he’s almost asleep next to Xukun and the feeling is so good... He doesn’t want this to ever end.  
«You’re feeling better, right? Now try to sleep»  
«Hmm… Kun. Stay here»  
«Okay. Okay, I’ll be here when you wake up, hmm?»  
Zhengting can’t bring himself to answer. Instead, he leans to the hand that’s still caressing his hair, giving in to sleep right away.

  
He doesn’t see Xukun much after that day. It’s understandable, midterm week has started and the only person he’s sure he’s seeing is Yanchen, only because they share a room.   
He promised Xukun he’d be more careful with his health, so he makes sure he (and Yanchen) eat and sleep enough at least not to collapse in the middle of their exams. They both go through the week like ghosts, Yanchen isn’t even whining about not seeing Xingjie- who, Zhengting figures, is having it as bad as they are.  
He sees Xukun a couple of times, walking in a hallway with the most tired look he’s ever seen on his face, but they both don’t have time to stop and chat a little, so they just exchange a brief hug and then go their own ways. Of course, the look Yanchen gives him every time is no joke, and he knows damn well it means “once this hell is over you will explain”, but he sets that thought aside too. Now all he has to do is focus on making it out alive, as usual.  
He almost can’t believe it when Friday comes. He goes through the last day in a haze, only wishing for time to go faster so he can finally breathe, and when he finishes his last exam he walks out of the room and takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall to wait for Yanchen. He doesn’t have to wait much, really, it’s just ten minutes, and when his best friend comes out they hug each other, smiling tiredly.  
«We made it, ‘Ting. We fucking made it»  
«Yeah. Shit, we did. So what now?»  
«Now? Now we go fucking eat, then I want to sleep for the next century, then maybe I can consider coming back to life».  
Zhengting chuckles, he can’t help but agree with his best friend. He takes out his phone and types a quick message to Xukun, just asking him how things are going and letting him know he just finished and he’s going to be off for the next hours.  
«Who are you texting?» Yanchen asks, peeping over his shoulder because he knows damn well Zhengting would just tell him to mind his own business. «Kunkun, red and yellow heart emoji? Seriously?»  
«Leave me alone, he chose the colours. Said it’s the same colours as Iron Man. My contact in his phone has blue and red hearts, like Captain America».  
Yanchen looks at him dumbfounded, eyes as wide as they can get and mouth dropping open.  
«So you’re telling me that this is completely normal to you»  
«Why shouldn’t it be normal?»  
«You know what? I’m too tired to have this conversation now. I’ll let you be until I become alive again, but you’re _not_ escaping, clear?»  
«Whatever, dumbass».

The thing is, he does escape. Until they’re sitting on a plane that will take them back home, that is. Xingjie has his headphones already on and informed them that he’s going to listen to music and sleep for at least half of their flight, which leaves Yanchen a lot of free time to harass Zhengting. Even if he’s not in the mood to be harassed, at all. In fact, he’s feeling a bit gloomy. The plane hasn’t taken off yet, so he’s staring at the attendants that are still on the ground through his window. He’s technically happy, he’s going to see his family who he hasn’t seen in months. Then why is he feeling like something’s wrong? He should really use these hours to analyse his feelings that are a bit of a mess lately, but how could he try to fix something if he doesn’t understand what’s really the problem?   
He sighs internally, and just in that moment his phone buzzes in his pocket. He has to remember to select flight mode later, he thinks as he opens the notification. It’s a message by Xukun, asking him if he’s “in the sky” already, followed by a picture of Captain America “to cheer you up when you arrive!”. Zhengting smiles, shaking his head at his childish antics.  
«What is it?» Yanchen asks, of course he didn’t miss it.  
«Oh, nothing much…Xukun just texted me» he answers mindlessly, typing a quick reply and then setting his phone for the flight.  
«Ah, your little Xukun…reminds me that we have to talk»  
«Oh god, please spare me»  
«Like hell! Do I have to remind you of that day, before midterms? You were sick, and I found out from your co-worker, then I ran off to our room worried out of my mind only to see you sound asleep and Xukun, that angel, trying to study while sitting on the floor _and_ with a hand in your hair. You know what he said? He said, “I tried to get my hand back but he whined and grabbed it”. I witnessed it Zhengting, with my own two eyes! And then I see you hugging in between exams like two lost souls in hell, and the two hearts in his contact name, and now this. This is the first smile I saw in your face ever since we stepped into the airport. So, speak up you useless twat, what’s wrong and what’s up between you two?»  
«You are so mean sometimes…Jesus, that day I was completely out of it! He helped me, Yanchen I would have passed out in that disgusting bathroom if he hadn’t been there, and I would tell you if I knew what’s wrong, you know? I just can’t…I can’t understand why I feel like this!»  
«You avoided half of my points, but let’s focus on what you told me. Really, I…I thought you realised by now that even if he’s nice, which he is, his behaviour doesn’t fall under the “friend” label. What if he’s falling for you?»  
«Come on, unless I’m his soulmate that is not possible»  
«There were cases of people who fell for someone that wasn’t his soulmate, but… I thought we agreed on the fact that we’re 90% sure that it’s him»  
«So do you think he knows? Why didn’t he tell me anything then?»  
«Hell if I know! I don’t know, maybe he’s not sure and he doesn’t want to have or give you false hopes, which is the reason why _you_ are not telling _him._ I’m just saying that this is all so weird, ‘Ting. And now you’re feeling like this, I don’t know, sad?»  
«Not exactly sad. Just…as if I’m- I’m not doing the right thing? Does it make sense?»  
«Not really, no».  
«Listen, I really would tell you if I knew what’s up, the thing is…That I don’t, Yanchen! I don’t know why I’m feeling like this, and honestly I’m afraid of understanding it as well».   
Yanchen sighs and takes his hand to drag him closer, so he can lay his head on his best friend’s shoulder.  
«You don’t have to be afraid, ‘Ting. If it really is him, then you will find out sooner than you think. Actually…this… whatever it is that you’re feeling, might be due to the soulmate bond? I’m just making up theories here, maybe you don’t feel completely happy ‘cause…he’s your soulmate, and you’re going back to China while he’s staying here alone, probably feeling sad and lonely because he’d want to come back home too. Either way, you’re going back home now, you’ll be happy with your family, and that’s what matters right? We’ll be back in two weeks, it’s not much, and then you can be with him again»  
«That is, if he is my soulmate»  
«Come on ‘Ting, at this point we’re almost there, I’m sure you’ll have an answer to this damn mess sooner than you think»  
«I suppose…thank you, Yanchen». Zhengting nuzzles his face on his neck, curling in their usual cuddling position they had ever since they were little. They stay silent for a while, only waiting for their flight to start.  
Zhengting used to be scared of flying, but now he’s so used to it he doesn’t even flinch when the plane takes off. He actually thinks he’s going to fall asleep, just like Xingjie who’s now lightly snoring, when Yanchen speaks again.  
«Not to be a jerk, but can I just say that you could have avoided this whole mess if only you did the same thing I did to find Xingjie?»  
«Fuck, not this again. I am going to kill you in this damn plane, Yanchen»  
His best friend giggles in response, used to Zhengting’s threats as if he receives them every day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst-y chapter?? Kinda? Im sorry for this really hahah  
> Moreover im sorry for disappearing like this, but i swear ill never give up on this fic so dont worry, I will keep updating.  
> Now im not american and my uni doesnt have midterms/finals, I just collected info from some ppl i talked to, but my guess is that midterms and finals are a living hell so yeah. Im honestly glad i never experienced a week full of exams like this   
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter ** let me know!   
> And dont worry, the reveal is VERY soon


	11. Home sweet home

 

Zhengting had really missed being home, but he surely wasn’t expecting his whole family to be there in his house as he comes in. Not that they’re a lot. Still, he was mentally prepared to see his mum and dad and that’s it, instead he can see his grandparents and their neighbours (who are so close to their family that Zhengting grew up calling them aunt and uncle) as well as their bratty, wild 15-year-old son, Minghao, plus a tall and handsome looking boy by his side that Zhengting has never seen before.  
«You are all here» he says, managing to sound pleasantly surprised instead of just tired. His mum hugs him tight as an answer as all the others just settle for a loud greeting (“Welcome home, our Zhengting!”).  
«My beautiful son» his mum says, smiling sweetly at him «you lost so much weight! Don’t they give you enough to eat?»  
«They do, mum, they do» he replies, moving to greet everyone «It’s just been a crazy semester, so many things to do and study» he then settles down to hug Minghao, who looks happier than he’s ever been. The mysterious boy next to him introduces himself as Fan Chengcheng, and judging by the looks he and Minghao are throwing at each other Zhengting knows he’s going to kidnap both of them later, to have answers.  
«You need to eat, young boy» his grandmother intervenes, and Zhengting braces himself for a long, tiring session of “reasons why food is important”.  
He manages to escape only a couple of hours later, once every single adult in the room is satisfied with the things he said about living overseas. His grandparents, supported by his mum, refuse to let him go until he promises he’s going to eat and watch for his health more, but after that he can finally leave for his room, and gesture to Minghao to follow him.  
Zhengting closes the door behind the three of them, turning then to eye the two boys curiously.  
«So, my lovely little cousin» he starts «do you have something you want to tell me?»  
«I sort of do» Minghao replies with a grin on his face «Chengcheng here is my soulmate!». The two of them smile at Zhengting, and the older boy feels the sudden urge to coo at them. Instead he squeals and sits on his own bed, demanding that they tell him everything, right now. Chengcheng is the one that talks first, much to Zhengting’s surprise. He seemed like the shy type, instead he moves to sit down next to him as if they’ve been friends for long, making Minghao do the same with just a simple tug. He makes a mental note to ask him how he did that, since from his own experience Minghao only listens to you if you’re threatening or bribing him.  
«So, we met at the rap school we go to after school»  
«What, the rap school your parents had very much forbidden you to attend?» Zhengting asks, turning to Minghao.  
«Very much so» he confirms, his grin not fading one bit «I entered the building where they did it, asked for information, then I held the subscription notice in my hands and I heard him for the first time…of course I had to apply, I had to find him!»  
«Oh my God…where the hell did you get the money? Do your parents know?»  
«I told them like…yesterday? I’m grounded for two months, but they agreed to pay for it! Which is good, cause I kept asking money to my grandparents saying I needed school supplies and make up». Chengcheng chuckles quietly next to him while Zhengting groans in disbelief.  
«I can’t believe you, Huang Minghao! This is why your parents begged me not to leave, you end up in trouble more often than not if I don’t look after you»  
«Come on, ge, you know I would have done this anyway, even if you tried to stop me. Which you wouldn’t have, because you’re a hopeless romantic and you would have helped me instead».  
Zhengting opens his mouth, ready to deny it all, but finds out that he doesn’t have words. The truth is, the evil kid is right, he would have helped him.  
«Whatever» he says in the end «just tell me what happened next»  
Minghao’s grin only grows, obviously understanding he has just won. «Well, after that day I kept hearing him, and every time I heard him during lesson I asked to all my class out loud if any of them just thought whatever I had heard, but no one told me yes so I figured he wasn’t in the beginner’s class»  
«’Cause I started taking rap lessons like two years ago» Chengcheng speaks up «so I am in a different class. But one day all the classes were gathered together because an underground rapper came to visit our school, so we were all together in the same room…»  
«And it was one of my Days» Minghao continues. Zhengting is struggling to pick up with the both of them, he thinks he might need a coffee and a headache medicine soon. «So after a while I heard him, he thought that he really wanted to get out and go eat a chicken pizza» he ignores Zhengting’s grimace at the mention of that meal, which he hates «by then I already knew my soulmate was an intellectual, of course he would love chicken pizza just like me! So when they gave us a 5 minute break I stood up and screamed for everyone to hear, asking if someone in the room had just thought that. He raised his hand, he was so shy! But that was short lived ‘cause I ran to sit next to him and informed him that he’s my soulmate»  
«Of course he was» Zhengting speaks up. The thing is, he could so easily picture it. Minghao, being as carefree and oblivious as always, looking for his soulmate right away, even if it meant that he had to scream their thoughts out loud in a room full of people. Stubborn Minghao, who would do anything to get what he wants. He always thought that was a pretty selfish and maybe too straightforward way to behave, but he’s kind of envying him now. _Maybe if I was only a bit more like him, I would have found my soulmate already._ He shakes his head at his own silliness. «What happened next?»  
«Well, he asked me a couple of questions about the thoughts of mine he heard, just to check if we really were soulmates, then exchanged numbers and every time we heard each other we texted it, so we would have more confirmations, you know?»  
«Then we went to a couple of dates» Chengcheng continues calmly. Zhengting decides he prefers his way of telling the story, he’s much more stable, doesn’t scream every two words and most importantly, he stays still while talking. He lost count of how many times he had to steady Minghao’s bouncing legs. «It was a bit weird for me, ‘cause he’s two years younger than me…but he’s clever, and can be mature when he wants to. I…really like him» Minghao hits his thigh, faking an offended expression.  
«Just say you love me, dumbass!»  
«Language» Zhengting nags, ready to shut him up if he protests.  
«Damn, I surely didn’t miss you censoring the way I talk, Zhengting-ge» Minghao says instead, making Chengcheng chuckle again.  
«I didn’t miss you being this sassy either, you brat!»  
«You love me! So, have you found your soulmate yet? You’ve been hearing him for years!»  
«Uh…not really, no. But I’m positive he just started hearing me»  
«Do you have any idea of who it might-» his cousin’s question is interrupted by Zhengting’s loud ringtone. He almost jumps, he didn’t even think about his phone ever since he entered his house. He pulls it out and he almost wants to laugh at the irony of the situation, because seriously? Xukun is video-calling him right now?  
«Who is it? Can I see?» Minghao scoots closer to peep at his phone, so Zhengting accepts the call as he tries to push him away from the camera’s reach.  
Xukun’s face appears on his screen- he looks like he’s laying down, his hair messily falling on his head and a cute smile to complete the adorable image.  
«Hey you» he says, thanking the odds that he has a good brain-to-mouth filter. Otherwise he would have ended up blurting out something like “you’re beautiful”.  
«Hey, ge! Am I bothering you? It’s been hours since I last heard from you and I got bored»  
«Of course not, Kunkun! I was here in my room with-»  
«Me!» Minghao finally manages to show himself in the screen «I’m Zhengting’s cousin! Sort of…Huang Minghao, and you are?»  
«You can’t just mind your own business, can you?» Zhengting throws a look of despair towards Chengcheng, who shakes his head as to say he can’t do anything about it. Which is true, ‘cause once Minghao gets excited he’s impossible to handle.  
Xukun doesn’t seem to mind, though. He giggles at Zhengting’s obviously annoyed face before answering.  
«I’m Cai Xukun, I’m your cousin’s friend. From university»  
«So you can tell me! Yanchen-ge refuses to answer, does Zhengting-ge get drunk a lot?» that makes Xukun giggle, again.  
«Nah, he’s responsible. He does get drunk though, everyone does in the campus»  
«When I’ll get older I’ll move to America too! So I can get drunk like what happens in the movies»  
«What movies do you even watch? You’re fifteen!»Zhengting intervenes, his nagging tone coming out again «and I don’t want to imagine a drunk you, you’re terrible while sober. Listen, why don’t you let me talk with Kunkun? You both should go downstairs, I’m pretty sure they have pulled out desserts by now» both of them brighten up at the mention of desserts and they’re quick to leave his room, finally allowing him to turn to Xukun in peace.  
«Was there another person in the room?» Xukun asks curiously.  
«Oh, yeah…it was Chengcheng, his soulmate. I met him today, I didn’t even know he had found him! When I left last August he hadn’t even started hearing him yet, can you believe it?» chuckles «he’s so stubborn, he’s grounded for two months and he doesn’t even care»  
«Grounded? For finding his soulmate?»  
«No, more like he applied to apply to a rap school in order to find him, a rap school his parents didn’t want him to attend and paid it with money he had asked his grandparents, lying about why he needed it»  
«What the fuck» Xukun chuckles in disbelief «that’s…he’s a little rebel!»  
«No, I’m convinced he’s more a little devil. But he still got what he wanted»  
«Unbelievable»  
«Truly» Zhengting smiles, and lays down on his bed to be more comfortable «so, little devils aside, how are you doing? How is campus?»  
«Awfully quiet» he answers «I swear, it feels so empty! When it was midterm week I couldn’t wait for it to be over and for people to leave, but now it’s lonely» he chuckles, but Zhengting notices he sound kind of upset about it «the only positive thing is that one guy from the basketball team stayed as well, so at least we meet daily for practice- or better, we meet and throw balls here and there to kill time. But enough about me, what about you? How’s the weather there? Is it cold?»  
«Extremely» he answers «but it’s good! Perfect, my family gathered here to welcome me home so of course I got a thousand lectures about me losing weight and not caring enough about my health, and then my mum, Minghao’s mum and my grandma started cooking and I’m pretty sure I’ll gain back all the weight I lost and more»  
«Ah, homemade food…that’s always the best» Xukun says. His eyes are darker than before, Zhengting feels awful about it.  
«You know what» he says in the end «I’ll try to bring you food from here in my suitcase. Obviously I can’t bring you everything, but…I’ll do something okay? I’ll ask my mum, she knows what foods can be shipped without getting ruined, I’ll try to bring you as much as I can»  
«That’s..would you do that? For me?»  
«Of course! I…actually I felt so bad, leaving you there alone…are you homesick?»  
«A little» Xukun admits «but you don’t have to feel bad! And…what you just offered to do, bringing me food…that just made me feel better» his eyes are back to their usual brightness and Zhengting knows he’s telling the truth. He wants to be next to him, he thinks. He wants to be there and ruffle his hair like they usually do when they’re messing around. He almost tells him that. Instead he flashes him a huge smile.  
They stay online talking for a bit more, until Xukun announces that he has to go ‘cause his friend is waiting for him, so they promise to text each other later and close the call. Zhengting stays still for a couple of minutes, waiting for his smile to fade a little so he won’t face his relatives with a dumb look on his face, and then decides to stand up and go back to the living room.  
«Done talking with your boyfriend?» Minghao says as soon as he sees him. Zhengting flicks his forehead in a quick motion.  
«He’s not my boyfriend, dumbass»  
«Hey! You told me not to use that word!»  
«You can’t. I, however, am older so I can»  
«That’s not fair! Chengcheng, tell him he’s not fair!»  
«Kids!» Zhengting’s mum stops their bickering «stop it, you’ll give everyone a headache»  
«Sorry, mum. Oh, by the way, I have something to ask you»  
«Sure honey! You can ask me anything» damn, he really missed his mother’s sweet smile directed at him.  
«So, I have this friend in my university…he’s Chinese as well, but unfortunately he couldn’t come home for these two weeks. And…he’s really feeling homesick, so I told him I’d ask you if I could bring him some of your homemade food when I go back there. Is that possible?»  
«Oh, poor thing, is he there all by himself during vacations? Of course you can bring him food, I’ll cook it before you have to leave, we’ll pack it together okay? Tell your friend»  
«Can I help you cook? I don’t like you doing all the job by yourself» his mum smiles sweetly again, combing his hair with his fingers.  
«You’re always so thoughtful, baby. Of course, we’ll cook together, hmm? You’re so nice to your friends».  
Zhengting smiles, kissing her cheek as a thank you. He notices Minghao grimacing and quoting the word “friend” with disbelief written all over his face. As an answer, Zhengting flicks his forehead again.

  
Before he even notices, his time home is coming to an end. He spent his days lazing around, helping his mother cook, occasionally chatting with his dad, dealing with Minghao and Chengcheng’s antics (he found out that Chengcheng, despite his calm and reserved appearance, can be just as bad as Minghao sometimes) and texting or calling Xukun. Now he’s at the airport, with his luggage and an extra bag he didn’t have before full of homemade food. Yanchen and Xingjie are already done saying goodbye to their families and they’re waiting for him as he envelopes his mum in a strong hug.  
«Thank you for everything» he says «for everything, mum»  
«Oh, don’t say that! You’re my son, there’s no need to thank me. Make us proud, okay? Work hard as you always do, baby»  
«I will!» he says cheerfully, backing out a little to kiss her cheek.  
«And say hi to this Xukun for me, alright? Also tell me if he likes my food»  
«I have no doubt he will, mum» Zhengting smiles, then hugs her one last time before collecting his luggage and proceeding towards his friends.  
«Hi stranger!» Yanchen greets him with a hug, and so does Xingjie «how was home?»  
«Loud with Minghao around! But good nonetheless. What about you?»  
«Fine» Xingjie says «nothing new, we gained weight as usual»  
«Ah, shit, me too» Zhengting whines, making them both chuckle.  
«What’s in that bag?» Yanchen asks, pointing at it.  
«Just a bag for Xukun, he was feeling homesick so me and mum cooked some food that I could bring to him»  
«A whole bag?»  
«We got carried away!» Zhengting jumps to his defence, knowing damn well what his best friend was thinking.  
«Be honest» Xingjie says, his tone calm as usual «how disappointed will you be if you find out he isn’t your soulmate in the end?»  
Zhengting opens his mouth, looking for an answer, but then he realises he doesn’t have one. Instead he scoffs and lowers the hat he’s wearing so that it covers his eyes.  
«Shut up» he says in the end.  
«And, we’re back with the bickering again» Yanchen speaks up, sounding so done with the both of them «let’s just go to our gate, you dumbasses».

  
When Zhengting finally arrives in campus, three days before the starts of the lessons, he gets what Xukun had mentioned about the campus being empty. They always chose to go back there earlier than the others to get rid of the jet lag before classes start, but it’s never been this empty.  
«It kind of feels like a ghost town» Yanchen says as they drag their suitcases through the walkway that leads to their room.  
«True. Or like there was a huge ass party yesterday night and people is still hammered»  
They both chuckle as Zhengting opens their door- only to jump backwards in surprise, almost over poor unsuspecting Yanchen.  
There’s a person in _their_ room.  
«What the fuck?!» he and Yanchen both say at the same time, Yanchen referring to his jump, Zhengting addressing the person. He’s quick at switching the lights on and ready to throw his suitcase on the person’s face, but then he stops in his tracks when he sees his face.  
It’s Xukun. Laughing his heart out at Zhengting’s scared expression.  
«That was priceless! You should have seen your face, ge!»  
«Oh my god» Yanchen says from behind him, sounding just as amused «You should have taken pictures, Kun! That would’ve been great blackmail material».  
Zhengting shakes his head to get rid of the shock and envelops Xukun’s frame in a tight hug.  
«You’re an asshole» he blurts out «but I missed you so I’m going to hug you anyway»  
«In my defence» Xukun replies as he hugs him back «I meant to surprise you, not scare you. That’s why I begged Audrey to give me your key. Who knew you were such a scaredy cat?»  
«You would be surprised, he gets scared over balloons popping» Zhengting proceeds to hit Yanchen right away, still not letting go of Xukun.  
«That was _once_! Don’t be an asshole too!»  
«Sure, that was once, then what about the time Xingjie touched you with a leaf from behind and you started fucking _wailing_?»  
«That was after that shitty horror movie you forced me to watch!»  
Xukun giggles, so close to him that Zhengting feels his chest shaking.  
«Alright, before you two jump at each other throats, I’m going to leave. You have to unpack and I’d only be a burden here».  
Zhengting turns to face him, then ruffles his hair (Xukun whines and wiggles to get out of his grip, but the older just ignores it.  
«Fine, but we’ll see each other when we’re done right? I have all the food I brought for you!»  
«You…brought it? I thought you’d forget!»  
«How could I forget it, Kun?» he tilts his head, smiling at the younger boy sweetly «I wanted to make you happy!»  
Xukun hugs him again. «You are the best, ge. Just text me when you’re done and we’ll meet, okay?»  
«Deal!» he smiles and then waves at him «see you later!»  
«See you, Kun» Yanchen adds before the boy leaves, still with a smile on his face.  
The look Yanchen gives him once the door is closed speaks more than a million words.  
«What?» Zhengting tries anyways.  
«Your face, ‘Ting. Your face the moment you saw him. And his face too, you two were…glowing»  
Zhengting feels his own face warming up and he’s sure he’s blushing. How will he answer to that?

«Shut up, Yanchen»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have words to express how sorry i am for making you all wait, again :( im so sorry  
> I want to make up for it so either tomorrow or the day after I'll post the next chapter, which is REALLY important uwu  
> Anyways we got Chengstin in this chapter! I had to include them somehow since theyre my favourite ship after Zhengkun uu let me know what you think of this chapter!  
> Im sorry for making you wait again  
> Love you all ♡


	12. It's You

Lessons have started again, along with his shifts at the reception, and Zhengting gets ready to get his life back on track, since as usual when he’s on vacation he focuses on getting as much sleep as he can get, and that has his normal rhythms messed up. This semester his lessons focus more on practical than theory ones, which he’s very thankful for. There are still his chemistry lessons, but at least no history or other nasty things he doesn’t want to even think of. He takes the evening shifts again since now all his afternoons are packed with dance practices, but he’s not bothered by it. Even if he finishes late, he can focus on sorting out his chemistry notes, or work on new choreography ideas, all while sitting there and resting his body from practice.  
His soulmate is calmer as well these days, he even went back to thinking weird stuff about superheroes, and Zhengting lives his Days with a smile on his face. He’s not going to lie, he sometimes thought about Xukun thinking the things he heard, and that made his heart jump. He doesn’t talk about that with Yanchen, knowing damn well what he will say, knowing that he’s letting himself too loose, but he can’t stop it.

 

Zhengting wakes up with a jolt, and sits up automatically. He doesn’t understand what woke him up, if a dream he was having or a sudden noise, but he’s confused. It can’t be a dream or he’d remember it, right? And it can’t be a sudden noise cause as far as he can tell everything is so silent you could hear a leaf falling from a tree outside. Yanchen is still sleeping so deeply Zhengting can see his chest going up and down regularly and slowly. Then what happened? Why is he awake?  
He checks his phone sleepily. A few YouTube notifications he forgot to open last night show up, a meme Xukun sent him at 3 AM, and a text from his mother that arrived around midnight. So no sounds from his phone either.  
That’s when he checks the time absentmindedly, and realises it’s just past 5 AM. Confusion quickly turns into annoyance. _Why the fuck am I awake at 5 AM, my lessons start at 9 today._  
He sighs and lays down again, his eyes closed and his whole body still, refusing to get out of bed that early and he’s almost managing to fall asleep again. Almost, then he’s startled awake again. This time though he knows where to place the blame.

**I hate this. Please just let me sleep.**

«Yeah, I would appreciate that too» Zhengting mumbles grumpily, not loud enough to bother Yanchen. His features still soften in a smile though. It’s a Day again, and he can’t wait to hear his weird thoughts throughout the whole day. He turns around, making his bed squeak (Yanchen whines at the noise) and closes his eyes, managing to fall asleep for a bit more.

 

Something is wrong. Zhengting feels it in his guts, in his stomach that twists every time he stops dancing and comes back to earth, and in the sudden anxiety that comes at him in waves when he least expects it. He can’t pinpoint what is it that he feels it’s wrong though. His dance practice is going smoothly, his classmates are all cheerful today, his teacher is in a relatively good mood. Yanchen is the only one in his class who looks a bit uncomfortable, and that’s because he’s the only one who seems to have noticed he’s not okay, so he throws worried glances at him every now and then but it’s truly not helping Zhengting’s twisting stomach. He can’t get what’s wrong and having his best friend looking at him like that is only worsening his anxiety. When his class takes a break from the choreography they were working on, he finds out he can’t sit still. Or, he can, but his heart won’t stop beating fast and he can’t calm down, so he stands up again. Yanchen looks up to meet his face, an eyebrow raised.  
«I feel like I haven’t digested some moves» he offers the first excuse he came up with. That obviously doesn’t work.  
«’Ting, you’re the one who digested every move first. It seems like a spider bit you today, what’s going on?»  
«I don’t know» he answers, the urgency in his tone makes Yanchen look even more suspicious and worried «I don’t know Yanchen, I just feel something is wrong» he lowers his tone, noticing how some of his classmates turn their heads at them.  
«Calm down» his best friend begins, his tone soothing and quiet «maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or something? Today is going well, you have no reason to be worried».  
Yanchen is right, he has to admit it. Everything is going rather smoothly today, so he doesn’t really have a reason to be this uneasy.  
«Yeah» he says, and the knot on his stomach loosens up a little «maybe I really woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…maybe it’s because I woke up for no reason at 5 AM, and-» he stops abruptly, his mind going completely blank for a full minute. Yanchen just keeps staring at him, giving away how much he’s worried.  
«Yanchen» his own voice is shaking so much, he doesn’t even recognise it at first «Yanchen, what time is it?»  
«What are you…um, we- we had lunch a couple of hours ago? It’s…» he checks his phone «3:25 PM. Why? Did you miss a deadline?»  
3:25 PM. That means 10 full hours of silence, in one of his Days. That never happened, not even before his Days became this frequent.  
It’s not normal, it never happened. And suddenly Zhengting knows what’s really wrong.  
«It’s too quiet» he mumbles «it’s quiet, Yanchen»  
«Yeah? I know, we turned off the music! Zhengting fuck, tell me what’s going on!»  
«Not here! Yanchen, in my head! It’s too quiet in my head! It’s a Day, I have a Day, and I haven’t heard him since 5 AM this morning, I- oh my God, I think…something’s happened to him».  
As soon as he says it, the weight of his words make his knees go weak. He would have fallen if it wasn’t for Yanchen catching him on time.  
«Shit» he faintly hears Yanchen despite his ears ringing.  
«Theo?» his teacher’s voice «what’s wrong?»  
Yanchen, good soul, stands up and drags him along.  
«Teacher, could we be excused? Theo’s not feeling well»  
«Yeah, sure, we’re almost finished anyways. Take him to the infirmary maybe?»  
«I’ll handle it» Yanchen answers quickly before taking both their bags and hurrying out of the room.  
«Thank you» Zhengting says quietly, placing a hand on his heart to feel the pace.  
«Don’t mention it. Do you have work today?» he sighs with relief as Zhengting shakes his head «good, so let’s just go back to our room».   
Zhengting nods, trying to keep his feelings at bay. He doesn’t feel like crying, he just feels panic creeping in his body with more strength now that he knows what’s the problem. Yanchen holds the door open to make him go inside and Zhengting just lets his body fall on Yanchen’s bed, curling so he can hug his knees and rest his back against the wall.  
«That doesn’t help with the breathing» Yanchen states sweetly as he sits next to him.  
«What happened to him, Yanchen?»  
«I…I have no idea. I’ve never heard of a Day with a single thought heard, but…maybe it’s nothing, ‘Ting. This whole thing is not exact, you know? It’s not run by…a robot or a computer. Your minds are connected, but this connection is not precise. If it was we could have heard them every day, right? Maybe it’s just…that»  
«So you don’t think he’s… d-dead?»  
«Don’t be ridiculous now, ‘Ting, that can’t happen! And if someone died in this University we would have known, don’t you think?»  
«Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. God, I feel awful, my stomach keeps twisting…I want to know where he is» he sighs, lowering his head so his best friend won’t see his eyes watering «I want to see him, just for a second, I want to know if he’s okay…please». Yanchen sighs and scoots closer to hug him, the only way he can comfort him and make him feel better.  
«I’m sure he’s fine, okay? At last he’s sleeping and you’re worried about nothing…»  
«Well…he thought that he wanted to sleep. This morning»  
«See?» he can feel Yanchen’s smile through his voice «I told you, ‘Ting. Don’t panic, it’s okay».   
Zhengting lets go of his knees to lean on his best friend, starting to feel a bit calmer. The gut feeling that something’s wrong doesn’t leave him, but it’s much easier to not let it overwhelm him now that he’s in Yanchen’s familiar and warming arms.  
They decide to watch a movie to keep Zhengting’s mind focused on something that isn’t the nausea that’s creeping in his stomach. He even manages to laugh at some jokes the main character said (of course Yanchen would pick a comedy movie to help him feel better) but that weird feeling still stays, in the back of his mind and in his guts. He’s trying to ignore it, but the more time passes the more worried he gets. His situation really doesn’t help, and he feels helpless; if something happened to his soulmate, he’d want to help him, to be by his side. Instead all he can do is curl in his friend’s arms and try to distract himself, while his soulmate is somewhere, who knows were, probably not feeling well.  
 _Please, just give me a sign_ , he thinks desperately, holding to that thought as strongly as he can, _please, tell me you’re okay, please._  
And, for the first time ever, his luck decides it’s time to help him a little.  
He’s almost invested on this dumb movie, actually paying attention to the storyline when finally, finally, he hears him.

**If only they’d let me out of this damn infirmary, maybe I wouldn’t be this upset.**

Zhengting sits up suddenly, startling poor Yanchen who struggles to keep his computer from shattering to the ground, but he barely notices. _The infirmary._  
«What the fuck ‘Ting! What happened now?»   
«The…the infirmary. Yanchen he’s at the infirmary!»  
«Oh my God! Are you serious?»  
«I told you something was wrong! I told you! Oh gosh, I hope he’s okay, he-» he stops in his tracks when he sees the look Yanchen is giving him «…what?»  
«I can’t believe it. You are unbelievably stupid, ‘Ting»  
«Hey!»  
«He’s at the infirmary, Zhengting! As in, you know where the fuck he is!»  
Zhengting goes completely still, finally realising. He knows where his soulmate is, he can meet him, he can see him. After three full years, he can see who he is.  
«I’m…going to meet him» he says, voice thin and weak, he’s too overwhelmed by his feelings to concentrate on speaking properly.  
«You’re not if you don’t move your flat ass now, Zhengting!» Yanchen grabs his arm and shakes it, to make him wake up from the weird stillness he fell in «Goddamnit, go!».  
Zhengting stands up but hesitates again, turning to face a very impatient looking Yanchen.  
«How…how do I look?» he asks.  
Yanchen hits his arm now, with more strength than before. «Like a fairy, as usual! Now go you idiot, your soulmate needs you!». That’s all he needs.   
Zhengting exits their room and starts running to the infirmary.  
He never understood why the infirmary had to be in another block, considering that the highest rate for injuries was proudly registered in the Dance department. He usually doesn’t mind it that much, but right now he’s cursing the distance he has to walk (or rather run). When he finally arrives in front of the door he stands there for a few seconds, the sudden urge to run away creeping inside him.  
Three years and a half. He waited three years and a half, he hoped, he cried, he dreamt, and all those things led to where he is now, a door away from the truth, a few meters from his soulmate. He smiles brightly at the thought and finally curiosity takes over him and he opens the door, his eyes quickly scanning the room. He’s been here before, there’s a few little beds, several chair, a desk for the nurse that right now is empty, and lots of medical stuff. Only one bed is occupied, the farthest one, by a guy who’s turned to the wall. Zhengting’s heart starts beating crazily fast as he takes a few steps towards him. He notices he has a foot bandaged really tight (a bad sprain, his experience suggests) and an arm bandaged as well, up to his fingers.  
Right then, the boy turns slowly to Zhengting’s direction.  
He stops breathing. His whole body stills, only his heart keeps going at an alarming rate. A few seconds pass, and he’s overwhelmed by feelings- happiness, relief, amazement, excitement. But most of all joy, an intense feeling of joy blooming everywhere.  
Xukun is smiling faintly at him from the bed. Xukun. It’s him.   
He focuses on his big eyes to keep himself from screaming out of happiness. He looks a bit dazed, like the two times Zhengting saw him drunk. He must have been high on painkillers until now, he thinks.  
Right. Painkillers. Xukun is laying on a bed with bandages in his foot and his arm.  
Zhengting throws the soulmate thing aside and hurries next to him, a hand automatically reaching to stroke his hair.  
«Kunkun, God, what happened to you?»  
«I’m so happy you’re here, ge» his voice sounds kind of dazed too «please tell the nurse she can let me go, I don’t want to spend the night here! Please»  
«I’m not saying anything to anyone if you don’t explain what happened. You look so pale» he moves closer so he can grab his bandaged arm cautiously, examining it.   
«It’s...I really have the worst luck in the world» he chuckles weakly «see, I…I didn’t have lessons until the afternoon today ‘cause our teacher cancelled, so I- I decided... I was going to spend the night playing Overwatch, and that I’d sleep in. So I fell asleep around 4 AM, but of course my team captain picked precisely today to test out new practice techniques…» his voice drifts off, as if focusing on his memories and talking at the same time is somehow too difficult. He takes a few seconds, but then resumes talking.   
«One of those…techniques… was training at the crack ass of dawn to get our muscles to react quickly even after long rest» he stops for a couple of seconds again, eyes closed, and leans his face to Zhengting’s hand, which is now slowly caressing his temple and forehead. Then he takes a deep breath and continues «so there I was, my vision blurred by hours of doing nothing but staring at the screen and a bare hour of sleep, I didn’t even know what I was doing, anyway…I was given the ball and I jumped to throw it, but…I jumped from a wrong angle so when I came down it was on the wrong place…my ankle twisted» he raises his good hand to point at the bandage on his foot «a sprain, they said…and to avoid smashing my face into the concrete- ‘cause yes we were practicing outside, cold hair- it makes it better, he said. Anyway I- I let my hand take all my weight, but I was unlucky once more cause I fractured my fingers and hurt my wrist. I… I was taken to the hospital to bandage it, captain said I was screaming so they gave me painkillers, and I fell asleep. Then they took me here, gave me more painkillers cause fractured fingers hurt like a bitch and…well, you see me now. I look like an extremely clumsy hamster on drugs». Zhengting laughs at that and shakes his head at Xukun’s silliness.  
«You’re an idiot» he says affectionately, still caressing his face «a sprained ankle and wrist plus fractured fingers, all because of a bad fall. I think it’s a record»  
«Don’t mock me» Xukun whines, and he’s so cute, Zhengting’s heart jumps once more. He takes his good hand and intertwines their fingers, much to Xukun’s surprise.  
«Are you okay now though? Do you feel any pain? And…what about dance and basketball, what did they say?»  
Xukun answers while staring at their hands, as if he’s studying them.   
«Doctor said the ankle should heal pretty quickly, the wrist too. He’s a bit worried for my fingers though…he gave me one month of full rest for my hand, two weeks for the ankle. He also said… now both ankle and wrist will become weaker»  
«They always say that» Zhengting starts caressing the back of his hand with his thumb absentmindedly, also unaware of the look Xukun was giving him «I sprained my ankle pretty badly when I was in high school.. I had to stop dancing for six months, they warned me and warned me again about how my ankle was going to be much less strong after that, but… honestly I barely feel the difference. True, it’s usually the ankle I feel more unstable on but it’s bearable, nothing that stops me. You’ll be okay, Kunkun»  
Xukun doesn’t answer for a while. His eyes are closed too and Zhengting almost thinks he’s fallen back asleep, until he talks again.  
«Can I ask you something, Zhengting-ge?»  
«Sure, Kun. Whatever you want» he answers quickly, his hand still stroking the younger boy’s hair gently.  
«How did you know I was here?»  
Zhengting can’t hold back his smile now. «I heard you were here»  
«What? From my teammates?»  
«No, Xukun. Look at me».   
Xukun opens his eyes obediently, his expression changing quickly into a confused one as he sees Zhengting’s smile.   
_I must look so happy, that’s why he’s confused_.  
«I heard you. In my head. Saying that you wanted to leave this damn infirmary».  
He witnesses a lot of expression in Xukun’s face. First it was confusion, then it was understanding, then realisation, and then…  
And then Xukun’s smile is mirroring his, happiness so clear in his face that he looks like he’s glowing.  
«It’s you then» he says softly, voice shaking but so warm «it’s really you»  
«It’s me» Zhengting feels his own eyes watering. He doesn’t have words to explain what he’s feeling, he feels nothing is going to be enough to actually portrait the happiness he has in his heart right now.  
Xukun sits up carefully and Zhengting helps him so he won’t move his hand too much, and then Xukun wraps his arms around Zhengting in a tight hug. He feels stupid for not realising it faster. Of course it had to be him. Of course, why else would his arms feel so much like home whenever they’re hugging? Zhengting shakes his head as tears finally stream down, and he buries his face on Xukun’s neck. He must have felt the older is crying, ‘cause his grip seems even stronger now.  
He talks again, in a whisper, but his lips are so close to Zhengting’s ear that he hears him just fine.  
«Do you really think Grease had a lame ending? And do you really hate Sandy that much?»  
Zhengting bursts out laughing and breaks their hug to dry his tears. Xukun claims his hand right away, playing with his fingers while waiting for an answer.  
«I can’t believe you heard that! But yes, I do. Sandy is just the worst main character I’ve ever seen, and she’s boring, and really? The virgin school girl turning into everyone’s wet dream? That’s the lamest thing ever!»  
«Okay, fair points. Both of them» Xukun chuckles.  
«And you think Loki is in love with Thor?»  
«Look that makes perfect sense, okay? I have a list of reasons!»  
«A list of reasons…as to why Loki’s in love with Thor?»  
«Yes?» Xukun looks at him confused, not understanding why Zhengting is smiling to himself like that.  
«God, that’s so…you. I love it»  
«You love it or you love me?» he replies cockily, earning himself a gentle push.  
«Easy there, smug-face» Zhengting lowers a bit so their faces are on the same level «it’s too early for those big words»  
«Is it, really?» Xukun answers, wrapping his good arm around Zhengting’s neck «because all this time I kept feeling guilty, ‘cause even if I suspected it was you I couldn’t be certain and yet I was- I am, falling for you».  
Zhengting can’t do anything but smile again, leaning closer. «It was the same for me, Kun…»   
The other boy doesn’t answer, seeming too invested in studying his features. And then-

**He is so beautiful…**

«You are beautiful too, Kunkun» Zhengting replies, and then proceeds to laugh his heart out at Xukun’s startled expression.  
«I’m going to have to get used to that» he mumbles, probably to himself. The older is just too close not to hear it.  
«Well» he says, half heartedly, distracted by Xukun’s lips «We will get used to it together».  
And this time, unlike that night at the party, it’s Zhengting who kisses Xukun first. He leads the kiss gently, letting Xukun grip his hair and pull him closer, still not letting go of him. He doesn’t really know who deepens the kiss, he’s too focused on what kissing him feels like. Or, better, what kisses him feels like now that they’re sober, and conscious of their bodies, and soulmates. He feels like flying.  
When they break the kiss they keep a small distance, forehead against forehead, enjoying the feeling of being together. The feeling of familiarity this has, as if they’ve been doing this forever.  
An abrupt (and really fake-sounding) cough makes them both shy away from each other. Zhengting turns immediately to the source of the sound, which is their nurse.  
«Well, I was gone for what, twenty minutes? I come back and I find two lovebirds. Hi, Theo» the nurse, a nice lady in her forties named Ashley, greets him with a smile. He lost count of how many times he had to rush to her, either for his own injuries or Yanchen’s or someone else in his class.  
«Hi» he smiles, and he’s about to ask the usual conventional things but Xukun cuts him before he can talk again.  
«So can I go? I’m not alone now, I have him!»  
Ashley visibly sighs, Zhengting can imagine Xukun has been pushing like this ever since he woke up.  
«As I already told you, August, you should spend the night here!»  
«Because I can’t be alone. But what if I’m not? He’s here now, I can go…please, I don’t want to stay» Zhengting sees the younger pull out his greatest weapon, a small pout followed by a carefully planned blink of his awfully big eyes, and he knows he just won. It’s simply impossible to say no to that stupid face, he thinks.  
«Okay, fine. Did you choose him for his stubbornness, Theo? ‘Cause you two seem to be of the same kind» the older laughs as she keeps going «You can go, but if you feel bad you have to come here, okay? Those fingers didn’t look fine at all. Please» she turns to Zhengting now «he likes playing brave, so be careful and don’t be afraid of dragging him here if necessary».  
Xukun is smiling widely, happy of his little victory, and sits up again. He sways lightly, so Zhengting quickly grabs his arm to steady him.  
«Don’t move» he says when Xukun attempts to turn to the side so he can get up from the bed «there’s no way I’m letting you walk, I’ll carry you». He doesn’t wait for Xukun to protest (he knows he will, he just ignores him) and lifts him up bridal style, much to Ashley’s amusement.  
«Come on, ge, you don’t need to carry me like this!»  
«Shut up. I carry you whatever I want, I’ve been waiting for you for three years»  
«Oh, are you going to play that card now? Fine» Xukun answers, trying to sound offended. Truth is he sounds too happy to be actually offended.  
They both quickly greet Ashley as Zhengting walks away from the infirmary. He never took someone there while completely carrying him, so he’s not prepared for how long the way back to their dorms feels. He tries to distract himself by looking at Xukun, who looks once again really focused on Zhengting’s face. When he asks what he’s doing, though, the only answers he gets is “nothing, you’re just pretty”.  
When they finally get to Zhengting’s room and knock he braces himself for Yanchen’s reaction. Sure enough, his high pitched squeal as he opens the door is no joke.  
«I knew it!!» he says once he’s finished squealing «I know it was you, I felt it, it had to be you! I’m so happy, for the both of you! Oh, god, wait until I tell Xingjie- by the way, what the hell happened to you, Kun?» he asks, taking out his phone right away.  
«A very unlucky fall during basketball practice»  
«Oh, that’s too bad. Sprains?»  
«And fractured fingers in my hand»  
«Jesus, then it’s at least a month off…Xingjie’s going to say the basketball team is going to suck without you»  
«Hello?» Zhengting speaks up «he’s injured, who gives a fuck about basketball now? It’s not important! He needs to heal».  
Xukun giggles, Yanchen just raises an eyebrow at him. He looks like he wants to say something, but then his phone rings.  
«Oh, it’s Xingjie. I have to see him»  
«Hm. While you’re at it, just don’t come back here, okay? Go to his room» Zhengting says, helping Xukun get in his bed «me and Kunkun are sleeping here»  
«Oh my God, okay. No funny business when your ankle is sprained though».  
Xukun laughs. «You’ll be warned when we’ll do funny business, Yanchen-ge»  
«I sure hope so!» he comes closer to hug Zhengting as a greeting. «I’m so happy for you, ‘Ting» he whispers in his ear, making Zhengting smile widely.  
When he leaves and the older turns to Xukun, he finds him making grabby hands at him. Again, that adorable pout is on his face and who is he to deny him what he wants?  
He lays down with him, careful not to hit his ankle in the process, and then pulls him closer in his chest. Xukun simply curls against him, resting his head on Zhengting’s shoulder to look at him again. They stare at each other for long, sometimes getting closer to exchange simple kisses, full of love and something else, something Zhengting is not quite able to pinpoint yet.  
He notices Xukun gets shy as the older keeps staring at him, which of course leads Zhengting to ask what’s up.  
«It’s just that you’re so pretty, ge. I feel so lucky, and surely not pretty enough»  
«The hell? You’re beautiful Kun!»  
«Yeah, I’m sure that now I must look like a nightmare. And still, not as beautiful as you»  
«To me you are» Zhengting shuts him up with a kiss, allowing them both to get lost in each other. Xukun’s lips feel so soft, plump, perfect to kiss like there’s no tomorrow.  
«God, I love your lips» he murmurs against them. He feels them turning into a smile before they’re kissing again, this time more passionately then before.  
By the time Zhengting forces them both to stop their lips look red and puffy from all the kissing, their cheeks red, and hair all out of place for all the times they stroked it and gripped it.  
«We should sleep» he breathes, still caressing Xukun’s cheek.  
«I know» the younger replies. Zhengting reaches out carefully to turn off the lights, then takes Xukun again in his arms, so close he can feel his even breathing on his skin.

**I wish we could stay like this forever.**

«We will, Xukun. We will» he feels Xukun’s lips pressing on his neck briefly, and even if he can’t see him he knows the younger is smiling just as widely as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! They found each other!! I'm sorry Kunkun got hurt in the process but hey, no pain no gain right?  
> Okay I'm kidding lol I hope you like this! We waited a lot for this to happen, from now on you'll read about the sweetest campus couple ever!!  
> Let me know what you all think :) also thanks for sticking with me and my slow updates to read this fluffy thing, you're the best!  
> P.S. credits to Xukun for the chapter title uwu


	13. Like I can fly

All this time Zhengting had thought he was happy, that his life was going more or less unbelievably well, he thought he was as serene and peaceful as one can be.  
He was wrong.  
The way he always felt, what he called happiness, was nothing compared to the past two weeks. He would never admit that to Yanchen but what he always said about things being different with your soulmate were all true. He now feels like he could fly, constantly.  
Not that he spends every second of his day with Xukun, but his injuries are enough of an excuse to make him go all the way to the Informatics block a little too often. When he can’t go (because of lessons or dance practices) he waits for them to finish and then rushes to the entrance of his block, waiting for Xukun to slowly make his way there with his crutch. This way they can go together to the reception for Zhengting’s shift.  
Today it’s one of those days, and the older boy can’t help but chuckle when he sees him stumble on the way to get to him.  
«What are you laughing at?» it’s the first thing he says when he’s close enough. He’s trying to sound mad, but in reality he’s just as amused as Zhengting is.  
«Nothing» the older replies, getting closer to him with a smug smile. They exchange a short but gentle kiss. In these two weeks, Zhengting fell in love with the way Xukun kisses; it’s slow, sweet, full of feelings, even when it’s this brief. Zhengting smiles on his lips and makes their noses bop together, just to make Xukun smile as well.  
«I don’t believe you» Xukun says, and he has to actually concentrate to remember what they were talking about.  
«It’s just that you look cute when you stumble, and I missed you so much today». He’s itching to hold his hand as they walk, but he can’t. Not when one of Xukun’s hand is still bandaged and the other one is busy with the damn crutch. Xukun smiles at his answer. «I missed you too» he whispers softly, looking down as he pronounces the words. Zhengting found out he’s kind of shy when he’s saying cheesy stuff and he finds that even more adorable than the blush that shows in his rosy cheeks.  
They slowly reach the reception. Audrey’s there, waiting for him while playing absentmindedly with a pen. She quickly looks up at them though, probably because of the noise the crutch makes, and she smiles immediately at Xukun.  
 _So she’s still after his ass,_ Zhengting thinks, and this time he knows that weird sensation in his stomach is none other than jealousy.  
«August! How are your injuries now? And hi Zhengting» he manages to smile at her as they both enter the reception and he places his and Xukun’s bag on the chairs. _You ask him every day, dumbass. He doesn’t heal by magic._   
Xukun answers, with a weird smirk on his lips. Zhengting makes a mental note to ask him later.  
«A bit better, thanks. My ankle should be okay now, but I have the doctor’s appointment tomorrow so I’m still avoiding any pressure, just in case» he explains slowly, kind as usual. She smiles again, and damn Zhengting’s really starting to dislike her. She now reaches for his arm and grabs it gently, as to draw his attention to her. The audacity. Zhengting has to force himself not to react.  
 _Hands off him, you snake._  
«It’s good, you’re wise. Let me know what the doctor says!»  
«Sure thing!» Xukun keeps grinning, even when she’s no longer looking at him, even when she waves at them and leaves. Zhengting turns to ask him about it, but finds out that Xukun is already looking at him, his grin way wider now.  
«It’s a Day for me, you know?»  
 _Oh no._  
«So you heard…»  
«That I don’t heal by magic and that you think she’s a snake»  
«Oh my God» Zhengting hides his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks burning up. Yes, okay, he’s jealous, but that doesn’t mean that he’d want Xukun to know how much he is. It’s embarrassing.   
He feels Xukun’s hand on his immediately, he makes him lower his hands and then meet his gaze. His smug smile didn’t go away, but his eyes are gentler now.  
«There’s no need to be embarrassed» he begins. Of course he’d know how he feels just by a single glance. True to everyone’s word, it seems like they’ve known each other forever. «I think I would be just as jealous as you are…and pissed off too, I mean it’s obvious that we’re soulmates and I don’t have eyes for anyone but you and still people is this stubborn»  
«Hmm…people still drools over you»  
«Come on, have you seen yourself? I’m pretty sure anyone would kill to be as lucky as I am» that makes Zhengting smile again. It’s cheesy, and cute, and he thinks he’s in love. Damn.  
«You’re too cute» he says in the end, still smiling like an idiot.  
«And you know you have nothing to worry about, right? I don’t want anyone else, and I’m yours» the firmness Xukun has in his voice when he says it makes Zhengting want to protect him even more. He shakes his head and raises one hand to cup his cheek.  
«You’re not mine, you belong to yourself» he says, softly, and Xukun smiles «I’m jealous, but I’m not claiming you, Kunkun. I just don’t like people flirting with you so carelessly»  
«You…don’t want me to say the “l” word yet, but how can I keep from it when you say stuff like that?» Xukun says after a few seconds, still smiling as he leans his face towards Zhengting’s hand.  
«It’s really early for that, Kun…»  
«I’m telling you, I’ll cry when you say that to me» Zhengting chuckles but he doesn’t answer. Mostly ‘cause he thinks he will cry, exactly like Xukun, but he refuses to admit it.  
«By the way» Xukun adds «okay, you’re not claiming me, but I like that you’re jealous. It’s…hot».  
Zhengting’s heartbeat speeds up in a second. In this very moment he regrets being so close to Xukun, ‘cause the tension between them gets very thick.  
Maybe the only frustrating thing about these two weeks spent with his newly found soulmate is the fact that they have to hold back. At least, Zhengting decided they have to. Xukun wasn’t that happy but the older boy was very firm: no getting intimate while he was still injured.  
He thought he could hold back his desires easily, because hey, it’s just few weeks, but he hadn’t considered how much he felt attracted to Xukun. He could almost feel it physically all those times where they’re making out somewhere private and he’s almost driven mad by the need to touch him, to feel more.  
Even now, when they’re in public and he’s technically supposed to control students going in and out of the campus, he can’t tear his eyes away from Xukun’s lips, so plump and inviting and just a breath away from his.  
He closes his eyes to calm down, and he feels the younger leaning their foreheads together and then taking a deep breath.  
«Just wait until I’m healed» he breathes, his voice far too deep for Zhengting to bear right now «then I’ll kidnap you for at least two days».  
Zhengting chuckles, and he has to hold himself back not to kiss him right there. «We have lessons, I have work. How could that work, baby?»  
«I’ll make it work» Xukun answers stubbornly, making Zhengting chuckle again. He thinks he’s calm enough now, so he opens his eyes and pecks his soulmate’s forehead.  
«Come on, let’s sit. You shouldn’t stand for too long»  
«And I have a project to work on, sadly» the older smiles again, knowing that Xukun would rather spend all his time staring at him as he works than on his computer, doing projects.  
They settle down, Zhengting helps the younger set his laptop and turns it on for him (much to his protests) and then starts working on his own notes as usual, stopping sometimes to chat with the few students that pass by or to throw random glances at Xukun, who has his headphones on and is typing furiously on his laptop with his good hand. All Zhengting sees in the screen are weird strings of letters, numbers and symbols combined together, but they seem to make sense to an Informatics major so he just focuses on his work again.  
The evening passes by rather slowly. At some point Xukun leans his head on Zhengting’s shoulder, probably tired but still typing, so the older stops more often just to turn his head and place small kisses on Xukun’s hair. It’s a sweet gesture and, weirdly enough, it gives both of them the right motivation to keep going with their activities.  
«’Ting-ge» Xukun calls at some point, his voice rough from all the hours he spent in silence.  
«Hmm?» he answers softly. It’s a little past eleven, and most students are already in their rooms so it’s really silent, and he doesn’t really want to ruin the soft mood.  
«What do you think? I have to make this site’s homepage, it’s my part in the project. But I’m not convinced about the colours». Zhengting peeks curiously, and his jaw drops slightly. The site looks really pretty, all pastel, with the University’s name as the header, a few random things written over the page, and at the very beginning, before the title, a few flowers decorate the page.  
«You made this?» he asks, genuinely impressed.  
«Hey, what’s with the surprised tone?» Xukun pushes him a little, making them both laugh.  
«I’m just impressed! I saw you typing all those weird things, I didn’t think you were making a site!»  
«’Ting-ge, those… are codes. They’re basically what makes a site look like it does»  
«I have no idea why, anyway…why do you need my opinion? It looks amazing!»  
«You’re biased. Anyway, can you tell me what do you think about the colours? I’m not sure if I should keep them like this»  
«Hmm…» Zhengting looks more closely, actually paying attention to the transition of colours. «Maybe make that pink…a peach colour? You kept gentle transitions for all the page except for that one, so it looks a bit off»  
«Right» Xukun whispers, then flicks the mouse with a quick move and the page goes back to that weird thing Zhengting saw before. He seems like he’s looking for something, then he deletes a few characters, types new ones, and flicks the mouse again. All in a span of thirty seconds.  
«What… what in God’s name did you just do?».  
Xukun chuckles and turns to leave a brief kiss on Zhengting’s temple.  
«You’re seriously too cute. Look at where the pink was before». Zhengting does as he’s told, and sure enough the pink is gone. Instead, the transition shows a soft peach colour.  
«Wow» he breathes, still amazed by the whole thing «now it’s good, baby…but how did you learn this? You’re still in your first year!»  
«This is basic knowledge, ‘Ting-ge, nothing complicated. We learnt it during the first semester, did the theoretic exam, and now we’re just practicing what we know»  
«So by the time you reach fourth year you’ll be able to make a robot?»  
Xukun laughs and shakes his head, stopping just to ruffle Zhengting’s hair (Zhengting whines, but he’s ignored).  
«That’s not what we’ll do. I guess you’ll see it when the time will come, right?»  
Zhengting knows his boyfriend enough to know that the real question is “you’ll keep staying by my side, right?”. His worry is understandable, so Zhengting pulls him in for a kiss, hoping he can let him feel what he feels.  
 _I’m never going to leave you._  
The older feels Xukun’s lips twist in a smile against his own. «I heard that, ge»  
«Good. It’s the truth» he whispers, but Xukun kisses him again before he can add anything.  
«I know it is».

  
«Kun. Seriously, stop bouncing your leg. It’s giving me anxiety»  
«Sorry, ge» Xukun actually stills his leg, but it starts bouncing up and down again in less than a minute, so Zhengting sighs and places a hand on his thigh, stopping its movement right away.  
«I swear, it’s like being with my cousin. He has this habit and I have to still his legs all the time, it’s a nightmare» he says, with a smile so Xukun won’t actually feel bad about it.  
«Well, I have my reasons. I hate hospitals»  
«Jesus, how did you do that day when you were brought here?»  
«I don’t remember, actually. All I know is that I was screaming and telling people to bring me back to the dorms»  
«Idiot» Zhengting hugs him, making him rest his head on his shoulder. His appointment is 20 minutes away, so they can cuddle for a bit more and hopefully Xukun can calm down before his doctor arrives. The younger had insisted that he could go alone so Zhengting wouldn’t have to be absent from his lessons, but he didn’t listen and now, seeing how nervous Xukun is, he’s glad he didn’t. At least he can try and make him relax.  
«Do you think I’ve healed, ge?»  
«Of course, they’ll take off your bandage right away. It was just a sprain, and you’ll get rid of the crutch too! Are you happy?»  
«I’d be happier if my fingers and wrist would heal as well» he replies grumpily, so Zhengting ruffles his hair.  
«You sound like a child, babe. You need time, okay? Take it easy».  
In that moment, his phone start buzzing in his pocket. _Again_. Zhengting groans as he pulls it out, he knows it’s his mum without even checking. Xukun watches with an amused expression as he answers.  
«Mum?»  
«What did they say?»  
«Mum, as I told you an hour ago, and an hour before that, his appointment is at 10 AM. Which is fifteen minutes from now»  
«Well, sorry if I’m worried!» Zhengting rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he fakes annoyance.  
«What the hell, you were never that worried whenever _I_ sprained my ankle!»  
«Baby, not to sound mean but you’ve been spraining your ankles ever since you were born. I worried about you plenty of times, now let me worry about my son-in-law!»  
«Oh my God, mum, we’re not married!»  
Next to him, Xukun giggles. Zhengting throws him a menacing glare that more or less means “I’ll strangle you later”.  
«Shush, ‘Ting, it’s your soulmate we’re talking about. Alright, I won’t call anymore, just call me yourself as soon as you’re out, okay?»  
«Okay, mum. Love you»  
«Love you too. Say hi to Xukun» she hangs up before he can add anything, so Zhengting just shakes his head with a smile and turns to his boyfriend.  
«She says hi» he reports «I swear she’s more worried about you than she ever was for me!»  
«She’s just sweet. You would know, you take that from her» Xukun replies smoothly, his smile getting wider when he sees how Zhengting is blushing.  
«Don’t be like this in public» he mumbles quickly, rubbing his cold hands on his cheeks «but seriously remind me to call her once we’re out. It will be late there and I’m sure she won’t sleep until I call her. And, I don’t know, maybe you should call your family too so they’ll know about your progress» Zhengting’s still focused on making his cheeks less red, so he misses the way Xukun looks down before answering.  
«Yeah, I’ll do it».   
It’s silent after that. Xukun’s leg keeps bouncing, so at some point Zhengting grabs his hand and starts caressing it, just to make him calm down. When he doctor finally comes out and calls his name they both stand up and enter the room quickly.  
«So, August, how are you?» the doctor asks, a polite smile on his face. Zhengting likes him instantly.  
«Uh, I’m fine» he replies, smiling as well.  
«He stopped wincing completely a few days ago» Zhengting offers, making up for his boyfriend’s sudden silence «but even before that, it was rare and mainly if he stood for too long or put pressure on his ankle»  
The doctor smiles at him, surely relieved that someone is giving him the answers he needs. «Shall we take the bandage off then?»  
«Thank you» Xukun whispers to him as the doctor does his work. Zhengting wants to kiss him so badly, especially since his lips are kind of pouty now, but he has to hold back so he rubs his arm instead.  
«It looks good!» the doctor says, sounding cheerful «you can walk normally, just don’t run, and do the exercises when you’re laying down. I mean, try to move it and twist it, it will help you»  
Xukun nods again, then lets the doctor remove the bandage on his hand. He (and Zhengting) answer the questions the doctor has, Xukun lets him check his fingers one by one, and when they’re finished his bandage looks way lighter than the previous one.   
Much to Xukun’s happiness, the doctor tells him there’s no need to go see him again and that he can have it removed by the campus’ nurse, next week. He looks way more cheerful when they stand up to go away, Zhengting notices. His steps are slow, but he takes his hand immediately, happy that they can finally hold hands while walking.  
«Are you happy now?» Zhengting asks, swaying their hands like a child. Xukun giggles at the gesture.  
«Yes, of course! I can finally walk normally, and I don’t look like I broke every single bone in my hand. Also, they said it was a month, but actually I only took three weeks. It’s a good day!» Zhengting can’t help but laugh at his cuteness.  
He calls his mum as they walk out of the hospital, to fill her in about what the doctor said. She asks to talk to Xukun, so Zhengting puts her on speaker.  
«Xukun, right? How is Zhengting to you?»  
«MUM!» Zhengting protests, but Xukun is giggling again so he can’t really be mad. Not when he looks so cute and happy.  
«He’s perfect, ma’am. Really sweet and caring»  
«Oh, I’m glad he is! Watch out for your health, both of you! Zhengting, my boy, eat more okay?»  
«Mum, oh God, I’m eating. Watch for your health too, go to sleep, okay?»  
«Is this a nice way to ask me to close the call?»  
«Muuuum» Zhengting whines, only to have his mother laughing through the phone.  
«Okay, I’ll really go now, I’m tired. Be careful, kids!»   
«We will, ma’am. Bye!»  
«Bye, mum. Sleep well!». Zhengting closes the call, still shaking his head. Xukun is smiling instead, his eyes almost shining with happiness.  
«She’s so nice. She’s treating me as if…»  
«As if you’re part of the family. Yeah, that’s her thing, but…well she knows I’ve been waiting for you. She was kind of sad when she learnt it was going to be a guy, but in the end she accepted it. I guess she just wanted a daughter-in-law to partner up with since she’s surrounded by males».  
Xukun chuckles again. «Sorry to disappoint her then»  
«For her seeing me happy is enough, so don’t say sorry, really. Oh, I was almost forgetting! Call your family before it’s too late».  
Xukun looks down again, hesitating before he answers. Only, this time, Zhengting is looking at him so he notices it all.  
«Uh…you know what? Maybe they’re already sleeping. It’s better if I call them tonight, or tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounds best»  
Zhengting turns to him completely, a worried look on his face. He’s still facing the ground, so the older cups his cheek and makes him lift his head.  
«Is everything okay, Kun?»  
He doesn’t answer instantly, Zhengting notices. He hesitates, as if he doesn’t know what to say. Then, he composes himself in a smile and turns his head lightly to kiss his palm.  
«Yeah, everything’s good, ge».  
Zhengting is not sure if he wants to believe him, but for now he grabs his hand again with a smile and lets it go, making a mental note to watch him carefully the next days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for disappearing for so long, I'm so sorry :( though I promised i wasnt going to drop this fic and I'm not.  
> I've been so busy lately, but thank you to whoever stayed and is reading this right now, i love you.  
> Tell me what do you think of this chapter :) the first with them as soulmates, i personally think they're so cute!  
> Also, what's up with Xukun and him not calling his parents? We'll find out soon uwu  
> As usual, thank you for reading and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm regretting my decision to post this fic as I'm typing this.  
> But since you're here I suppose you read it all so, please please please let me know what you think about this! I was really conflicted about this and I'd love to get feedbacks, also cause I still have a huge amount of this fic to write and I could use the motivation.  
> So come yell at me on twitter (I'm @wannaseehim ) or even in the comments here, I promise I'll reply to everyone!  
> Also if you want me to include more Idol Producer trainees all you have to do is tell me and I'll see what I can do, promise! I love everyone that actually stayed to read this as well lol you are the best! Till next chapter I suppose **


End file.
